the walking dead
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Zombies are attacking the Earth, Vegeta and Goku are first to die. So, the Z fighter fled to the Army base were Tien is training men. But to get there they must go through the Zombies trying to stop them, meeting new people. Goku comes back to kill them. FRIENDSHIP!and family is important.
1. It begins with Vegeta

NEW HORROR FAN FIC! Hope you like it.

Once upon a time, a teenager was on the way back home from a party. It was 2.45 PM at that time. He was trying to drive carefully along the highway, which has no lamp post, NONE. There were no other vehicles around at that time, only his. At his right side of the road was a rock mountain wall, while a deep chasm was on his left. Suddenly, something caught his eye…"CAUTION! Accident Area 500 m ahead!" was what written under a picture of a skull on the teenager then remembered something. He realized that the highway he is driving on now is Blackwood Highway, which was said to be haunted by the souls of the people who lost their lives year, there will be at least 6 – 8 accidents happen at that highway, most of it were death accidents. There was once four youths on their way on a trip met 'something' on the middle of the road which caused them to panic and their car crashed down the chasm. Three of them were dead while one survived. The driver and one of his friends who seated at the back sit suffered serious injuries on their head while the one survived injured his right arm and back. Another dead one?He was believed to being thrown out from the car. The police found him a few meters away, with a big sharp wood poked through his teenager shook off the scary thought in his mind and he continued to drive further. After a few moments, he felt like peeing. However, he was not brave enough to stop anywhere around the highway so he decided to hold it until he reach a nearby he arrived at Blackwood town, the atmosphere was very silent. Only a few peoples were sitting around the corridor of shophouses. The teenager went to an old toilet at the back of a closed coffeshop and began proceed his a while, he went out of the toilet and found there were no more people around. Afraid, he began to walk faster to his car when suddenly a voice of a girl greeted him."Mister, can you send me back home?" she , the teenager stopped and turned around to see the girl. A little bit scared, he asked back,"Where is your house and why are you playing in the middle of the night like this? Aren't you scared?""Scared about what?" the girls asked back. "Scared of the GHOSTS?"The teenager began to shudder, "A…a…" he tries to answer but the girl cutted off, "What is the ghost look like?" she asked with a smirk. "Like this?"The girl pulled out her head from her body and a loud squelching sound was heard as bloods gushed out from her neck. Her head began to float in the air…

"VEGETA, Stop it! It's scary!" Goku slapped Vegeta's shoulder and blocked his ears with his fingers. Vegeta immediately stopped and laughed."Woah, just listen, my story is not finished yet, Kakarot" he teased."Vegeta. Can you please stop scaring Goku?" Bulma asked laughing."If you keep on with that crap, I better tie you to that tree…", Vegeta pouted as he said that to Bulma and Trunks patted his shoulder, telling him it's Z fighters were back from their late night training and their car, which was drive by Goku, broke down in the middle of the road so they decided to walk on foot back home to was about 11.24 PM and they happened to pass by a graveyard."Oh...It's creepy..." said Bulma whilst clasping on Vegeta's jacket."Woman, the dead are not going to rise up and chase you!" Vegeta retorted, annoyed by his woman's coward rest chuckled, but not long after that, Gohan yelled suddenly,"Yah, who is that?!"Everyone looked at where Gohan pointed. They were about to scream but Vegeta said, "It's the tombmaker...", Vegeta glaced down to see bUlma holding on to him for dear life. "The TOMBMAKER?!" Gotenks wiped his nose. "Why should he do his work in the middle of the night?", Trunks looked at his best friend."Maybe there's something. Let's just ask him..." said Trunks. Then they all walked towards an old man, who was carving on a tombstone."Excuse me, Mister. What are you doing in the middle of the night in this graveyard? Can't you just continue tomorrow?" Trunks asked kindly. And Vegeta slapped his hand on his face when they all walked behind Trunks.  
"Yeah, and you just gave us a fright..." Yamcha interrupted and Piccolo shot him a death glare.

Without turning his eyes away from the tombstone, the old man sighed before he replied,"No, I just cannot continue tomorrow. I have to correct how they misspelled my name here..." Trunks nods, "Oh, I see...Hah, What?!" he gasped. Everybody looked at each other to make sure they didn't misheard. When they turn to look back at the man, he's not there! "W-where's he?" Krillen stammered."Ghossssst! AHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed and everyone ran away.

*****

They arrived not far from Bulmas. Everybody stopped to catch their breath."No… this can't be…" Trunks sighs. Some of them coughed. "Ahhh... Nevermind. We're far away from there now…" Piccolo assured."Yeah… yeah…" Krillen breathed in and out. Suddenly, Vegeta gasped... "What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta slowly pointed to a tall white figure at the Begining of CC. Everyone saw it and got many reactions. Piccolo swore he can't move any part of his body, Yamcha's jaw dropped very low. Krillen and Goku's eyes opened wide, but they want to widen them more. The Brothers, Gohan and Gotenks, were not sure whether they want to exclaim "Oh my god!", "holy shit" or "AHHHH". Their voice just can't come out. Trunks and Bulma were standing next to the shocked , Vegeta walked towards the white figure."Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!" They yelled. However, Vegeta didn't answer or even look back. His eyes only stare the figure intently. The members began to feel worry.

"No… don't say he is possessed…" Bulma shakes her head. "please save us, heal us and free us…" she prayed knowing someone needed to hear."Vegeta!" Krillen yelled louder. Vegeta just continue to walk until he reached the figure. His hands slowly rise and he touched it."Vegta... Huhhh?" Goku frowned. Vegeta turned and looked at his members with a grin. His right hand kept on pulling the figure. Everyone ran to Vegeta."What the… it's just a… white linen bag!" Yamcha gasped. The members gasped in relief. Vegeta and Goku pulled the bag which stuck on a pole. They all stared at the bag and began to laugh hilariously at their silliness. Suddenly, a black cat appeared out of nowhere jumped among them and yelped loudly."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta threw the linen bag in the air and they dashed into Bulmas and Vegeta's home.

*****

After going to bed at Bulma's They all went to there own rooms. It was about 3:48 Am when the fire alarm went off. They all got to the fire exit, It was so dark that no one could see on there own, the light in the hallway had burst and there seemed to be rubbish all over the floor by the dim doorway, all this made Bulma slightly nervous. "What are you waiting for, I'm suffocating just standing here…" Goku complained waiting with his hand on the fire exit door, "Same and I want to kill the person who set off the alarm at this hour!" Vegeta added also holding on to the fire exit door, they both looked at their Bulma with frustrated and tired eyes, but on the other hand Bulma was terrified, she had a really bad feeling in her stomach causing her to drift off and not hear what they had said. Vegeta was too tired to wait any longer and went ahead, he opened the fire exit and walked out with a fast pace. It took a few seconds for the ear throbbing sound to reach everyone, Shooting, growling, crashing, screaming, fires and sirens. Vegeta was the first to hear it and see the commotion that was taking place, his heart sped up as he saw a group of about 9 or 10 people that seemed to be huddled together attacking something or someone on the floor, these people were scared and bleeding, they didn't talk or scream but growled and moaned as if they were animals or humans that had gone to default mode.

On the other side of the street were other people running and screaming, mostly woman and there children whilst the men stayed behind with weapons, some with guns and some with bats or knifes. Cars were scattered all around, most had crashed and the rest had been abandoned, the people that were running were being pursued by other people that looked and acted like the people huddle on the floor, but that wasn't all, the screams of the children loosing there parents to carnivores were almost deadly, the sadness and horror of the sight they were seeing was almost unrealistic it reminded him of his life with Frezza, Vegeta shut his eyes and tried to wake up but little did he know that this wasn't a dream.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Goku tried to call his best friend back, but he was in too much shock, Vegeta stood approximately 6 metres away from the exit where the others stayed, Bulma looked at him, frozen with wide eyes."Vegeta! Snap out of it!" Bulma shouted this time but it was still no use, Vegeta was in permanent denial, he refused to believe that the world was really being taken over by rotting corpses. Vegeta finally opened his eyes to see all the people still gathered around the bloody corpse that they had quickly devoured, but now all there eyes were on him, the shouting from Goku and Bulma had quickly attracted the zombies, Vegeta could feel his legs getting weak, he was expecting or waiting for one of the smaller and fragile members to shout 'now who's weak' at him because of all the time he had told them they were weak and that he was the strongest, strongest in the univers.

But this wasn't the case, he could hear anything even Bulma shouting after him to come back but little did Bulma and Goku know that there shouting was attracting the dead, finally Vegeta turned around to look at them with full fear in his eyes, he couldn't move, he could speak, he couldn't even believe this was by one the zombies that had huddled around their last meal were now making their way to their new feast, 3 of the zombies were stopped by the men on the other side of the road who shot them in the head, but they weren't shooting fast enough, they were getting closer and closer. "Vegeta MOVE!" Goku shouted, and soon after everyone else start shouting that too.  
Yamcha, "Vegeta!"  
Krillen, "Move Damn it!"  
Bulma, "Vegeta! Listen you my voice! Walk towards us"  
Gohan, Trunks and Gotenks "Listen to Bulma! Move! They're coming!"

Vegeta finally snapped out of his daze and took a step forward 'Come on Vegeta… Move… Your they need you', he thought to himself to get motivation, he took another step but just as he was about to pick up the pace he felt a cold, rough and sticky hand grab his arm."No!" Bulma screamed as they saw Vegeta being bitten by one of the walking dead, Vegeta yelled in pain as blood ran down his left arm and with his right arm he punched the zombie that bit him but that wasn't enough, as soon as he punch it another came and then another, the blood escaping his body was starting to get to him, he started getting dizzy he finally knew that this wasn't a dream, this was the sad reality. He fliped the zombie over his shoulder.

"No Vegeta!" Goku took a step out of the fire exit but was stopped by Piccolo, "W-What are you doing?! We can't just stand here and watch as he get ripped to pieces!" Goku look in to his friends eyes, Piccolos face was full of horror and sadness, and he was scared and completely lost. Goku shook his head and forced his arm out of Piccolos grip, the others shouted after him to stop but he had to save his best friend! Vegeta was now on the floor and trying his best to fight off over 20 zombies but they kept coming back at him, Goku was only moments away when Vegeta looked at him making him stop in his tracks "D-Don't! Don't come any closer!" A tear escaped Vegeta eyes as he forced a smirk "You have to be strong for the team now! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..." Vegeta wasn't able to finish, his body became weaker and limp as his eyes slowly shut and lost consciousness."No Vegeta!" Goku was about to lose it! All of this was happening to quickly with out warning! He took a few more steps forward and then everything went black.

Bulma and the fighters stood there in pure shock as they watched there two friends die, more blood lust zombies surrounded and attacked Vegetas body, luckily for the rest of them they hadn't been spotted but they couldn't move. They all stood in the exit looking down at Vegeta who just layyed there and then on of the Zombies bit Vegeta and a cry came from Vegetas lips but it quickly stopped. Goku was now laying flat on his front, blood pooling around his head, his eyes were watching in the direction of his buddy and then they slowly closed, there was no longer a soul inside of him.

"Father..." Gohan whispered."N-no… T-this can b-be happening…" Bulma whimpered as she looked at Vegeta and Goku, Tears started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably; she couldn't even blink, not once. No one could take their eyes off this scene, it was just too unbelievable, there was just no way they could loose two of them with in a few seconds,  
Krillen looked down trying to hold back his tears and tried comforting Trunks who state was worse than Bulma, he knees became weak and his collapsed in to Krillens side, sobbing in to his arms. Gohan and Gotenks were both crying as well, Yamcha tried his best not to cry so that he could comfort Bulma but he knew the situation would just get worse if they didn't shut that door. "Bulma… I-I think…" Yamcha looked up at her and couldn't finish, Bulma was still watching as the two sayians laying there, as they lay motionless and covered with blood, she started shaking her head softly and muttered things to herself, her eyes were full of emotions. Fear. Sadness. Horror. Guilt. Angst. And most of all… disappointment… In herself...

'It's entirely fault…Why didn't I stop them?Why didn't I try and save Vegeta?What kind of friend abandons them?', Piccolo was shaking Bulma, "Bulma!", Piccolo tried as a Zombie grabbed Goku by the arm and bit into it. They were not eat them but drinking there blood.  
"Mom come on we have to go…", Trunks grabbed his mothers hand. "Snap out of it!", Yamcha told her."We have to leave, we cant stay here they might see us" Krillen whispers in to Bulmas ear, his voice was soft and comforting allowing a little bit more space for Bulma to think, she nodded and slowly shut the door 'Vegeta, Goku' Piccolo bowed his head as he locked the door quietly but quickly. He turn around and looked at the rest of his friends, the only one not crying was Krillen instead he was hugging Bulma who was weeping in his arms, Gotenks had given in and now there positions had switched, Gohan was the one comforting Gotenks now, Yamcha was hugging Bulma from behind whispering comforting advise in her ear.

As soon as Bulma had shut the fire exit door completely and confirmed that the zombies hadn't noticed them she got out her mobile and allowed some light beam through out the dark staircase, he looked at the phone and just as he thought, no signal. "Okay…" Bulma started, getting everyone's attention "W-we cant stay here… l-lets go back to mine and... v-vegetas...room and figure something out and try to find out what is going on…" Bulma looked at everyone and walked past so she was at the front, leading everyone back up.

*****

Once they got in they started packing any thing they could, that they needed. They were going to run, get out of here. Mean while Yamcha was trying to wake the sleeping beauty who fell asleep in his arms when while crying. "Bulma!" Yamcha stroked Bulma arm and then shook it lightly but just like Bulma he got no response he then got an knelt on the floor and leaned and letting his eyes shut before touch Bulmas lips with his own, he deepened the kiss after a few seconds and then Bulma started to return the kiss as she woke up gradually, Yamcha broke the kiss slowly and watched as Bulma opened his eyes. "Yamcha what are you doing.", bUlma's word were clam but she still slapped Yamcha in the face lightly, understanding he was not trying to be mean or preving on her. "I had to wake you up, bulma." yamcha smiled and Bulma looked away and got up.

******

15 Minutes had passed, everyone was now gathered in the living room sitting and sharing every available chair they had, a mountain of bags were waiting at the front door as every sat in silence all thinking of a solution. "What about the big Yenginri Mall? That place is big with lots of security…" Trunks asked as he looked around at everyone's thinking expressions, everyone had managed to calm down enough to think more clearly, Bulma and Krillen looked at Trunks and shook their heads."No, if this place if over run who knows where else could be…" bulma said with a calm voice and a sad smiled "This could have gone international for all we know…" sHe looked down and sighed, trunks looked at gotenks and then continued fiddling with his pendent, every one went silent again, until Gohan quickly jolted his head upright and widened his eyes,yamcha looked at him from the side "What is it Gohan? Did you think of something?" Piccolo grabbed Gohans hand leaned forward so he could see Gohans full face; every one else was staring at him now."Gohan?" they asked, gohan was gazing around the room in thought and then he suddenly stood up and rushed out of the room, everyone was hesitant on whether they should follow him but a few minutes later he came back in with a pink radio

"Hey that's mine…" Bulma pouted, she watched as gohan sat back down and started fiddling with it,"If the TV and phone doesn't work then maybe the radio will" Gohan murmured as he replaced the batteries and turned it first there was nothing but static, Gohan didn't give up though, he twisted the dial on the front a few times, "Wait! There!" Yamcha shouted, "I heard a voice go back" Gohan nodded and turned the dial back a little and just as he had said there was, what sounded like, an emergency broadcast.

"N-new word s-says the top scientists h-have… vered… appeared two weeks ago… They released information saying … Suggesting t-that… they … foaming at the mouth, deterioration of motor skills and a … hunger, be advised that if an infected becomes hostile the only way too… is to shoot them in the head" Everyone sat there with wide eyes as the radio repeated the message in another language, the radio was mostly static but they caught a majority of the important parts. The radio message was on another language now; the static and creepy warning was making everyone panicky again "Turn that thing off!" Piccolo didn't mean to raise his voice but he had looked at every ones faces and could see they were thinking the same thing, Gohan quickly switched it off and put it on the coffee table in front of him  
"So I guess that answers your question…" Yamcha said looking at Krillen who was on the verge of crying again, Gotenks hugged him tightly and let the short man shed a few more tears. They needed Goku and Vegeta would be nice too. They had to get out of here.

"So we have established that this is world wide… I don't know about the rest of you but…" Piccolo started to chock on his words and Gohan could feel his body beginning to shake "I-I want to see my mother... father would too." Tears softly ran down his cheek, Gotenks was know to be the cry baby of the group along with Bulma but this time he wasn't about to get picked on because of it "I want to see my parents… I-I w-want to know t-that my mother are… Are…" Gotenks put his arm around his older borthers back knowing and pulled him in to a tight hug, a few tears escaped Gotenks eyes as he also felt the same way… He wanted to make sure their mother was ok...

*****

Hours had passed the sun had come up. Everyone was still trying to think of a safer place than the CC, the place was silent, too silent, no banging from the floor above, no loud traffic horns, not even any birds whistling. "This is such a pain!" Yamcha yelled, now getting frustrated by the awkward silence "If no one can think of some where then why don't we just stay here!" Gotenks got off Gohans lap and stood up taking deep breathes, it was obvious he was getting tired and everyone knows that Gotenks can get grumpy when he is tired. Trunks also stood up "You know we can't to that..." sHe took a few steps toward him but Gotenks shook his head "And why not?! We are safe up here… there is nothing worth searching for up here" He exclaimed using his arms to gesture the Bulding. "Except maybe us…" Yamcha said in a sarcastic tome making Trunks blood boil even more, he took a step closer to Yamcha warning his him to hold his sharp tongue,Trunks could be just like his father, vEgeta, sometimes, Gotenks thought Trunks was going to harm Yamcha so he walk forwards and grabbed Trunks "Buddy! Calm down!" Trunks took his angry gaze away from Yamcha who was now backed up to the wall and on to Gotenks, he then pulled his arm forcibly out of his best friends grip pulled it back and swung it around leaving a red mark on Gotenks left cheek as he hit his head on the wall when he felw, everyone stood up and gasped at the loud slap.

"Gotenks are you ok?" Bulma asked nervously, these sorts of things had happened before and when they start they can get out of hand. Gotenks brought his hand up to his red check and turned his head back to face Trunks and held his right hand up, Gotenks was so riled up and ready to return the fury but when he looked in to Trunks eyes his emotion changed, pure sadness and terror haunted Trunks tear filled eyes, his best friend knew that the one closest to Vegeta besides Bulma was Trunks.. his only son so this must really be getting to him, they stood there for a few second until Piccolo put on hand around Gotenks shoulder and took Gotenks raised hand with the other and when he got up they all looked at Vegeta's son."I-I'm so… S-sorry…" Trunks whispered though his tears; Gotenks held his arms out offering a hug and Trunks accepted it, he wept heavily and younger friend held him tight.

*****

"I have it!" Krillen stood up with his finger in the air as if a light bulb was flashing above his head, the others looked at him with a hopeful look, Trunks stirred a little but didn't wake up from the sleep that took over him as he layyed on the sofa. "You have what?" Piccolo asked reaching out and grabbing Krillen hand to pull him back down, once krillen was sat back on the sofa he smiled at everyone with one name."Tein" The only person who was understanding Krillens one word solution was Piccolo whom nodded and smiled whilst the other were still unsure of the meaning,"What do you mean Krillen? What about Tien?" Bulma asked and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Krillen looked at everyone getting slightly nervous from the pressurised attention "Tien is in the military right now right training people? So he has guns and a secure area where we could all stay…" at that moment everyone in the room started to cheer up, he was right, the military had thick security and weapons, Bulma leaned over and ruffle Krillens hair "Well done! That sounds like a brilliant idea, what does everyone else thing? Does anyone abject that idea?" Bulma looked at each member individually, each one smiled and nodded "Sound like a plan to us!" Gohan said and slapped Piccolos arm.

*****

"Ok every gather your final things! We leave in 10 minutes" and with that krillen walked over and put the map in his bag by the door and then head towards the kitchen, Gohan and Trunks who had been woken up to hear the plan followed, once in the kitchen they rummaged the cupboard and drawers for any knifes or sharp objects they could find and stuffed them all in a bag. Bulma found a gun and took the aimo and out it in her bag.

*****

It was time to leave." You ready? And Trunks, What about you?" Piccolo asks placing his hand on Trunks shoulder, he squeezes it lightly and boy takes a deep breath "I don't think i'll every be ready, none of us will" He turns towards everyone while saying one last speech before leaving "This has been our home for so long, we have had great times and sad times, we've all fallen in love here and we've all had a little fight here This place will always be in our hearts as will the others that we love and cherish and that cant be here…" He looks down and tries to hold back tears "This place, my home, our home will always be our home and let's hope someday that we will return" He smiled widely remembering his life here with his father. "Amen" Krillen finished, everyone turned to look at him and burst in to laughter yet again. This is one place Bulma's CC will always be their home no matter where they go or what happens. Suddle Bulma thought about her parents who had left out of state. Hoping they were okay.

*****

One by one they left the dorm and the last person out turned off the lights and shut the door, just before they entered the fire exit stairs again they all looked back to say their final farewells "Are we really never going to come back?" Gohan asked looking towards the leader, Piccolo looked at him and shook his head "I really don't know Gohan but I sure hope so We are strong, thing about your father.. be strong for him." Gohan lowered his head and followed Piccolo down the stairs taking one look back to the rooms before it was out of site forever. Everyone followed Piccolo and Gohan down the stairs once again, but this time everyone stayed silent in deep thought of what they had lost and how their future will become now that there friends Goku and Vegeta's days are over, they all got to the ground floor and were prepared this time, Gohan went Super Sayain, he turned around and counted everyone to make sure everyone was present.

"Ok, so we have to get to the car park to the side of the building, get in to the mini bus and drive we cant fly cause then we will run out of engery faster.. we need all we cant get." Gohan confirmed with everyone, they all nodded and Piccolo took a deep breath before slowly opening the exit door to peek outside. There wasn't as many zombies out there anymore as there were before Piccolo opened the door a little more to get a better look, he counted 7 in view after confirming that it wasn't too bad he shut the door again and looked at the others "Ok everyone, there are about 7 give or take, we need to get to the car as quickly and quietly as possible and if any of those things get close to you then attack them… Remember to aim for the head, it will be gruesome but its either kill or be killed…" Piccolo looked as everyone before nodding and returning to the door "Ok… 3, 2, 1…" after the one he opens the door ever so quietly and takes a step out, everything is looking good so far none of the 'dead' had seen them yet.

Gohan followed Piccolo steps and stayed quiet, behind Gohan was Trunks followed by Gotenks, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillen, everything was going great no one had caught the zombies attention, finally Piccolo got to the car and unlocked it and then ran to the boot and opened it as quietly as he could but as soon as he pulled the handle the boot door clinked and the sound echoed though out the car park, 2 heads were turned, the 2 deformed people started making there way to the car, 1 had a limp and he other was missing an arm, the 2 zombies slowly but quickly made it way toward the source of the sound.

Almost everyone had made it to the car except 2, Krillen and Yamcha were still running towards the car but Krillen was being perused but the 2 walking dead, they were only 3 meters away from him, Yamcha finally got to the car thinking Krillen was right behind him but when he turned around he wasn't were he was supposed to be, he looked back and Krillen had fallen to the floor and the 2 deformed being had almost reached him, Yamcha froze 'Krillen… Move Yamcha! Move!' Yamcha was shouting at himself to move but his body was not responding. "YAMCHA!" Krillen squealed as he turned around and started backing away from the 2 zombies still chasing him, he use his legs to push shuffle himself backward looking up a the two that were now only a metre away, Krillen squealed once more and shut his eyes also shielding his face with his arm and laying flat on the floor.

Suddenly the sound of moaning and groaning had stopped and he felt a few flickers of what felt like rain but this rain was warm, Krillen opened his eyes and saw a pair of legs stand right over him, the person who was stood there had their back to Krillen and the 2 zombies that had been were now on the floor with puncture marks in their foreheads, the person who saved him stood there for a while panting, the blood covered knife still gripped tight in he right hand "Huh" Krillen asked quietly but loud enough for the person to here.

That person turned around and Krillen automatically panicked, this person had blood running down his face also splattered right across it chest as if someone has cut him, Krillen eyes grew wider as he couldn't see who it was, the sun was still in his eyes so all he could see was a dark figured covered with blood and holding a knife, he started shuffling back once more as the figure took a step closer, said person held a hand out and spoke in a really soft tone "Krillen Are you ok? It's alright now your safe" Krillen recognised that voice anywhere."Yamcha?" Yamcha smiled and helped Krillen to his feet, now that the sun was out of his eyes he could see his scared friend clearly, he stood there with blood dripping down his face and off his nose and chin and on to his blood stained shirt, it was as if he had been seriously injured "Yamcha are you ok?" Krillen watched as Yamcha stood there shaking uncontrollably and swaying slightly as a tear escaped his eye and ran down his face mixing in with the blood, Krillen grabbed and shook Yamchas lower arm and could see that he was in slight shock, who wouldn't after killing not one but two people for an saving Krillen form death, Krillen looked back to the others who were all stood there also in slight shock, this is the first time they had been in this sort of situation other than this morning.

Krillen called over to them "Hey guys, I'm fine but I think something is wrong with Yamcha…" the second he looked back to the man, his eyes widened as Yamcha body became limp and fell to the floor, Krillen was quick enough to catch him before his head hit the concrete "Yamcha!?" Krillen shook him who lay unconscious in his arms; the blood that was covering Yamcha had gotten on to Krillen as he caught him, he looked at his hand "I-I guess ill have to get used to this stuff, huh?" He tried to laugh but failed, not long after Bulma, Piccolo and Gohan got to them.

*****

They had been driving for 6 hours taken turns they each drove. Gohan was driving now and the rest were sleeping but Piccolo who watched the windows. Gohan glaced at the side window and he thought he saw.. he sweared he saw Goku standing there. He looked at the road but then quickly back to were he thought he saw his father but only to see something walking away, back to the car and blood down the back. Gohan looked back to the road and his eyes widened instantly, he spun the wheel to the left too fast, trying to avoid it but pressed on the break to fast, the vehicle tipped and rolled once, when back on the wheels it skidded across the road and crashed into a lamp post, Gohan could feel a warm liquid run down his face and over his eye, his vision blurred and before he could check on the others everything went black. The lastthing he remembered what back in the graveyard... That ghost on his tombstone... it said, Gohan.


	2. Goku & Vegeta

NEW CHAPTER

HORROR FAN FIC! Hope you like it.

t had been almost 30 minutes since the crash, the van had been dented and scratched all over, there was smoke rising from the bonnet and the smell of blood started to linger in the vehicle, the front window screen had cracked and the other side windows had all smashed and collapsed, the atmosphere was too quiet for any ones liking.

"Gohan Wake up! " Gohan could here a voice echoing in his head, this voice belonged to Bulma,Gohan slowly opened his eyes, at first his vision was blurry but after a while it focused to see Piccolo and Bulma looking at him with a worried expression their face, Piccolo had one hand on Gohan shoulder shaking it and firmly squeezing it "Are you awake?" Piccolo moved his head from side to side looking in to Gohan's eyes, he checked to see how bad the damage was and sighed in relief when he realised that Gohan wasn't seriously injured."W-what have I done…" Tears started falling down Gohan cheeks as he looked at Piccolo. Bulma had a cut above her forehead that had bled and a few more scratches and bruises all over her body, " Bulma are you okay?" Gohan asked, she nodded and asked Gohan the same "Yeh I'll be fine, its just a cut but…" He looked back at the others again, he wanted to rush back there and check to make sure everyone was alive or at least well enough to survive but he was too scared to go just in case it was not that way. His gaze then slowly moved from one member to the next his eyes grew wider with each one, eventually Gohan mentally slapped himself, opened the passenger door and ran to the side door.

He opened it and jumped in "Piccolo, Bulma help me!" Gohan scream snapped Bulma out of her shocked state and they also jumped out of the drivers seat and opened the other side door and got in to the back "Everyone! Hey! Answer me!" Bulma screamed trying to wake everyone, Gohan saw Gotenks first and knelt down by his side tears still flowing, unable to stop. Gotenks was still sat in his seat his hands were rapped around his lower torso and his head was limp and hung down and he winced and groaned in pain "Brother? Gotenks answer me!" Gohan had one hand on his brothers leg and the other on his face; he shook his leg firmly to get his brothers attention "Gotenks Please talk to me…" Gotenks suddenly stopped groaning and raised his head up, looked at Gohan and smiled "Gohan..."Gohan smiled back and looked Gotenk up and down.

"Are you hurt?" gotenks shook his head at gohan question but gohan didn't believe it "Your lying! You were crying out in pain just now and you still have tears escaping your eyes" gohan sat next to Gotenks and looked him in the eyes "Okay you stay right here, don't move so much as an inch, you might have broken something, I need to check on the others ok?" Gohan was still in a state of shock and was still panicking for the other but he had to try and remain calm to keep his lover calm, Gotenks nodded whilst still grinning, Gohan nodded back once and stoked Gotenks leg before getting up and going to the seats behind.

The first person Bulma rushed to was the Yamcha who lay on his back with bruises and scratches all over his limp body, his head tilted to the side and blood stains ran down from the corner of his lips and his eye calmly closed, Bulma picked up the Yamchas head and placed it on his lap, tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked at Yamcha motionless body, she was too scared to check for a pulse in case it came out negative, she watched at Gohan talking to Gotenks then to the others and back to his brother."Yamcha…" sHe sniffed at the first tear ran down her cheek, off her chin and on to Yamchas cheek, the touch of her tear made Yamchas eyes flinch slightly giving Bulma a ray of hope, she then placed her fingers on Yamchas neck and found a steady heart beat, she then gave a out a huge sigh of relief "Piccolo how is the others doing doing?" Piccolo turned around just as he turned away from Krillen.

"I think Gotenks may have broken something but I cant be sure at the moment" Piccolo looked at Yamcha, "What about Yamcha?" Bulma smiled and wiped her tears away."He will be just fine" Bulma wiped the blood away from Yamchas mouth with her sleeve and took off her jumper to make a pillow for her friend."Lets check on the others" Bulma said with a soft voice then looked at Gohan, he felt more guilt build up inside of him, because of him they lost their transport and if they're lucky then they won't have to lose any more than that, Gohan nodded back to her. "It was not a dream", They heard a voice whisper, they looked over to see Trunks watching them.

*****

After everyone was awake they all go out of the car and stood there lookign at it. Bulma then thought and looked at all of them only to find the scary fact of... Yamcha and Krillen were missing. "Yamcha... Krillen..", Bulma cryed and everyone turned to find they were gone. Bulma looked back at the car and saw yamcha laying there... dead. "YAMCHA! NO YAMCHA!", Bulma scareamed runnign over to the cold body of her longest freind. The rest of the gang followed shocked and sad. "No.. you cant die not now, not after.. i lost Vegeta please no.", Bulma was crying hard and she felt Gohans warm hug. "it is goign to be okay... Its going to be okay." Gohan tightly hugged her.

About 5 minutes of crying. Piccolo finally spoke up, "were is Krillen?", They all started to look for the shorter fighter, they all loved. "The question is what the hell happened?!" Piccolo asked with a sharp tone aiming it at Gohan, everyone didn't want to be as forceful but they were also curious, what was it that made Gohan crash the car? Goku's son looked at them with big, round eyes, he had totally forgotten about that, he stood up and ran out of the door to look down the road, Everyone was shocked by Gohan fast and fearful reaction, Piccolo told everyone to stay in the van until he says other wise and followed gohan out of the van. The memorie of seeing his father standing there bloody was what made Gohan crash but was it real?

"What is it what are you looking for" Piccolo looked at Gohan as he stood there and stared down the road, Piccolo followed his gaze and gasped, right in front of them was one of those things, a zombie was cut in half and slowly dragging it torso towards the van, Gohan couldn't look any more, he turned around and bent over, holding his stomach as he vomited on the road "Gohan?" Gotenks shouted out of the van, he and the others were wondering what he had seen to get that reaction, Piccolo was still stood straight staring at it.

It was about 8 yards away and wasn't completely dangerous but he knew that one of them had to kill it, it was slowly making its way to the van dragging what was left of it along leaving a trail of dark blood and some inners now and then, Piccolo also felt like throwing up but he knew that he had to kill walked back over to the van."There is a zombie? Are you going to kill it?" Trunks asked as Piccolo glaced over at him "do we have a spare blanket, it doesn't have to be big" Bulma nodded and went over to her duffle bag "I brought spare ones just in case" sHe pulled out a black body towel "Is this big enough?" Piccolo nodded, took the towel and took a deep breath before walking toward it, as he got closer his noticed it was a woman, her face had disintegrated and her arms were skin and bone, she had dirty blonde hair and was coverer in both dry and wet blood. Piccolo held in the urge to hurl and knelt down a metre away from her "Im sorry" He closed his eyes, turned his face away and he shot a small engery blast in to her head, covered her with the towel and turned around to walk back. Gohan watched him and the gagged again.

They heard a ghasp from a small voice in the back. Turning around they saw Krillen who had passed out from the pain he had his shirt lifted up and they all saw a big piece of glass in his side. "YOU ALIVE!", Gohan yelled and jumped back with his friend, everyone else followed. Not noticing the man with Flamed hair watching them... The man was bleeding and he took one small step toward the group and then Bulma looked up. 'VEGETA', Bulma thought but she could not get the words to come out. The dead Vegeta put his hand on the widow and everyone looked up and saw it. "VEGETA! Close the door!" ,Gohan yelled and Trunks close the door watching the Zombie sayain watch Bulma. Glass then hit the floor and Piccolo covered Krillen, They looked up. To find a Zombie Goku! "Goku!", Krillen whispered.

It all happen so fast but before anyone could do anytihng, Vegeta broke the glass and grabbed Bulma by the arm pulling her to his face, a scarea escaped her and he put his cold lips to her ear. "Woman wake up and save me.."

Bulma woke up in Bed with vegeta to a fire alarm. Everyone was moving getting up and Goku and Vegeta were first, pulling Bulma with him they headed down stairs. 'This is how... But it restarted... I have to save VEGETA and Goku', Vegeta was about to open the emeracy door but was stopped by Bulmas arm, "Dont there Zombies.." as soon as the words left he mouth she felt a jolt of pain go through her body. Opening her eyes she saw she was passed out next to Krillen and they were trying to wake her up. "What happen" she mummbled and then she saw it Vegeta... who was dead.. blood every were was starting to run as fast as his dead body cold into the woods. "VEGETA!", she screamed and they all looked around to find nothing. Bulma then started to tear up, she was scared, hurt, and worst of all she had just lost her lover to Zombies and her friend to a car reck. "Bulma it is going to be okay..", Gohan said comforting his friend.

****

"There was a town about 2 blocks down the road, there has to be a doctor there.", Trunks said remembering fighting a monster by that town. "Right me and Piccolo will go to the town and get help, the rest stay here with Krillen.", Gohan said and they agreed. Bulma could not take her eyes off the window were she saw Vegeta... it had to be real, had to be. Trunks looked at Bulma and followed her eyes to the window and back to his moms eyes. "Mom, i beilive dad was here, he had to be I know that he cant be dead. Goku cant be either, there to strong to die by Zombies.", Trunks said movinf closer to his mom and put his head on her shoulder. Krillen looked up and Gotenks looked over to him. "We will make it through this.. And what about the Dragon balls.. they can wish us back.", Gotenks said. "No we all have died once... unlest we use the one on Namike.", Krillen said gain some stregnth from the water and food they gave him. "Oh..", Gotenks looked over at Trunks who also looked down. 'We have to get to the Army' Bulma thought just as she saw a zombie coming towards them and at least 20 more behind. "AHH!", bulma screamed and they all panicked in seeing the Zombies come closer. "Get out of here Trunks take Bulma and Krillen ill fight them off.", Gotenks said sounding just like his father. "NO! Ill help", Trunks said and Bulma shook her head "Son no please both of you we need you." she pled picking Krillen up. and opeing the door and stepping out with the two teenage sayians following. "RUN!" Trunks screamed at his mom with tears in his eyes. She did what her son said but not with out him "Trunks now, Gotenks come on", They agreed and they started to run with her. Trunks took Krillen and they ran towards the village of a town.

Once they got there they turned to see the zombies were following close behind them. "FASTER!" Gotenks screamed and took Bulma by the waist and they started to fly towards the village but was stopped by the shocking face. "Father?", Gotenks held in a scream as Goku's bloody, cut body stood there right in from of them. His eyes were black and blood was running from his mouth. "Goku!" Bulma screamed out. And Trunks gave Krillen to the already holding Bulma, Gotenks and Trunks came closer to Goku. "What are you going to do." Trunks pushed and then was hit by a ray of engery and hit the ground below. Looking up he saw his father landing next to him. "dad", trunks said as he backed away from the dead figer of his father. Thinking he was going to die, Vegeta took his head out as if to help Trunks up. Trunks took it and Vegeta flew Trunks in the air and Goku and Vegeta stood there looking at the 3 scared family. "we are here to help... Kakarot and I wount let you down." Vegeta said as he smirk and started to fire at the Zombies below. Goku smiled and helped the dead Vegeta. "Run to the town now.", Vegeta said and they all understood and left. Bulma watched her love watch her leave. "Once to the town they got a bigger suprise... There were people every were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another chapter is coming up! Im bring Vegeta nad Goku back into the story! I hope you like!


	3. Krillen, Come back!

NEW CHAPTER IS NOW UP! I hope you like this and please if you dont tell me why. But no hate! Thank you Also check out my other storys and stuff.

"Piccolo we've been walking for hours where is this village you said was supposed to be here?" Gohan complained "We've only been walking for 20 minutes and we are nearly there" Piccolo said. "wait" Piccolo stopped and Gohan looked at him with a worried expression,"What is it Piccolo?" Gohan asked, Piccolo didn't want to worry Gohan further but he had to figure out what was wrong with Gohan, Piccolo walked up to Gohan and grabbed his arm gently,Gohan held in a scream and breathed really heavily as Piccolo let go. Piccolo looked from Gohans face to his arm and back, he was about to reach out and touch it again but Gohan pulled back "I-I'm fine, lets keep going…" Gohan carried on walking but Piccolo stopped him."Gohan I think your arm is dislocated" GOhan looked down at his arm and nodded "I know… but it's fine, I can deal with then pain" he tried to carry on again but was stopped again "We need to put it back in place, it wont hurt as much then" Gohan frowned, he really didn't want anyone to touch it, Piccolo took a few steps towards him but Gohan flinched back causing Piccolo to sigh, he knew Gohan was hurting and his arm must have added To much pain to the young sayain. "Gohan its better we do it now so that we don't cause any attention" Gohan looked down slightly scared of the pain that would come."Okay so you ready?" Piccolo said, Gohan looked at him with disbelief on his face and he then shook his head "as ready as I'll ever be" Piccolo nodded"Ok… 3… 2…"There was a slight pop sound and then it was over and Gohan felt his arm back in place. And with out another word they all continued to the village.

{10 minutes later}

"Okay we're here and it seem there are no zombies here," Piccolo whispered as they looked around"man… can we not call them zombies please… It make it sound like a sick joke" Piccolo look at Gohan "Okay so what shall we call them?" Piccolo asked Gohan looks as Piccolo and nods "Walkers",Piccolo looks at Gohan and frowns "you got that from the drama series" Gohan shrugged "It sounds better" Gohan smirked and Piccolo sighs, "Fine we will call them walkers… The walking dead" Piccolo sighs again and looks left and right "why doesn't this place have any signs? I have no idea where the hospital is if there is one" the green man pinches the bridge of his nose and frowns in doesn't want to do this but there time is limited, he looked up and looked at the other that were waiting for Piccolos plan "Ok so look for a hospital, doctors, vehicles, stores for supplies ect and in…" Piccolo looked at his watch "…In about one hour head back and we will meet back at the van where Gotenks, Bulma, trunks and Krillen are." Gohan nodded and left first heading left down the street whilst Piccolo went right.

*****

Bulma and the 2 sayians carrying Krillen were standing in the middle of a all the poeple saw them land on the ground from running from the zombies.. and meeting the dead Vegeta nad Goku,they ran. Now they all were trying to find them to tell them it was okay."What is it Trunks?" Gotenks followed Trunks and saw a 7-seated taxi that was parked right next to a food store"That… Strange" Gotenks murmured and started walking towards it but was held back by Trunks who had full fear covering his face "No… Don't go" Gotenks let out a chuckle and shook his head "You watch too many movies Trunks, nothing will happen I guess its just our luck" They both slowly walked towards the car leaving Bulma and Krillen on the side walk on the otherside of the giant Bulma and Krillen armed with knives in case of any powered up, they looked left and right as they walked, staying cautious and when they finally reached the car they looked through the back window, Trunks gasped and Gotenks covered his mouth to stop him from making any noise, Trunks nodded and Gotenks removed his hand and again looking through the back window, there was some-one or some-thing sitting in the drivers seat."I'll check, you stay here and cover me ok" Gotenks put his hand on Trunks shoulder, Gotenks powered up himself and Trunks looked back to make sure his mother and friend were still there and back to his best friend. Gotenks started walking to the driver's door and Trunks stayed a metre behind, Gotenks had his back to the car and was bent down below the window, he then slowly raised himself up and peered through the smashed window.

An arm suddenly flung out of the car hitting Gotenks head and banging it in to the side of the car, Gotenks let out a little cry of pain before falling to the floor and losing consciousness, Trunks stood there in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open trying not to scream as his watched blood run down the left side of Gotenks head, Trunks poered up almost super sayain and got into a fighting pose. He then looked at window and the arm was still moving and there was a light moaning sound from in the car. Trunks took of his jacket and placed it over the shallow wound just above Gotenks temple to try and stop the bleeding, he then took Gotenks place below the drivers door window and got his fist ready Trunks turned and stood up looking at the skinny man covered in gaping wounds and white eyes, it looked Trunks in the eye and the sayain almost froze. He looked down at Gotenks and saw him move slighty.

The zombie tried pulling its self out of the car but was strapped in by the seat belt, with one swift move he shot it in the head, blood sprayed up the front window screen and on Trunks, he stood there for a while breathing heavily as a mixture of feeling over took him, shock, partly proud of himself, horrified and terrified."Gotenks" Trunks went straight from those mixed emotions to full worry "Gotenks… Please speak to me…" Tears started filling up in his eyes and he shook Gotenks now motionless body "P-Please… D-Don't leave me…" Trunks looked at the blood around Gotenks head."No, Your not dead! I'm just going to get some supplies and then we can head back ok! Maybe there is some medicine in there" Trunks stood up and stormed in to the Store not caring about anything but saving his friend.

Luckily the store was zombie free so Trunks grabbed a basket and chucked what every he could find in there, he found food, drinks, some pain killers and more knives, the then made his way to the back of the store and saw a small pharmacy, he quickly climbed over the till and grabbed what ever he could carry and started to make his was back and just as he was about to leave he saw something else, he picked them up and took them to the car.

He opened the boot and chucked everything in there and organised it so It would roll around, he then went to the driver seat and took a deep breath, he didn't want to do it but he had no choice, he opened the door and carefully leaned over the dead body to undo the seat belt, he then picked it up bridal style and sat it up against the store "You were human once… I hope you are in a happier place" Trunks bowed his head slightly before going back to the car, cleaning the front window clear of blood and then knelt next to Gotenks who was still unconscious "Come on we're going back now" Trunks shoved his arms under Gotenks and picked him up bridal then carried him to the passenger seat and strapped him in, he then went to the boot and got out some bandages he had found in the shop and started wrapping them around Gotenks head.

"I don't know how to do this really but it will have to do until we find Gohan and Piccolo," He ran over to Bulma and Krillen who were sitting there and got them in the car. "What happen to Gotenks.." Krillen asked. "Trunks?" Bulma asked and Trunks looked at the road. "A zombie got him but he will be okay i hope." Bulma leand back and grabbed Krillen to pull him closer to her. "Did you see and real humans or people around here? Where could they have gone", Krillen asked and cryed out as the pain hit him in the side with the glass. Trunks nor the others couldn't see Piccolo or Gohan making there way back, Trunks shrugged and looked at Gotenks "Maybe they are already back and heading to the van... with the Zombies, we had better hurry or else they might be getting hurt" Trunks said.

Bulma and Trunks could see the van up ahead and stopped the car right in front of it, The zombies had cleared. Gohan poked his head out of the door and smiled when he saw Trunks, Gohan ran to the car, Trunks opened his door and got out "Trunks!" Gohan and Trunks hugged each other tightly and smiled "Yeh I'm fine, sorry if I worried you" Trunks shook his head and smiled more. "Zombies were here and they all attacked so we ran.", Trunks explain leaving the Goku and Vegeta part out."Gotenks?" Gohan looked at his brother in the passenger seat "what happened?" Gohan was getting slightly worried; he then took a better look at Trunks who was slatted with blood "What happened to you are you ok?" Gohan looked Trunks up and down for wounds but couldn't see any. And Bulma and Krillen got out and made there way to the Van away from Gotenks Trunks and gohan at the Taxi.

"I'm fine, we ran in to a Zombie and Gotenks hit his head on the side of the car…" Trunks stopped mid sentence, Gohan went over to his little brother and pressed his fingers against his neck "It's ok, he is alive" Gohan looked at the bandage around his head "I don't think he is any mortal danger but Piccolo and Bulma will have to look at it properly" Gohan looked to the back of the car and frowned "W-where is Piccolo did you go to the town.. Piccolo should have came back with you... he is not with me." Gohan said and Trunks nearly fainted.

Bulma looked at Gohan and frowned "I thought they came back already, there not here?" Gohan looked at Bulma and then Trunks and shook his head "Weren't you with them?" Bulma asked upset as she undid Gotenks seat belt, opened the side door and carried Gotenks to the back the van laying him down. As soon as Gohan came out, he walked towards Trunks "They aren't here… Why aren't you with them?", Trunks asked agnry knowing that gohan left with Piccolo and now there not together."We got to the village but the street was forked so we had to split up" Bulma started filling up with fear and worry as Gohan and Krillen looked at each other also getting all stood there is silent for a second until Trunks got a chill, he looked to the horizon "Oh no! The sun it going down" The other looked towards the horizon as the sun made its way below the line. "Gohan.. did you find any real humans in the town." Bulma asked and Gohan shook his head no. "I felt there Ki and whe nI went to find them I lost the Ki." gohan put his head down "There were at least 100 Kis i hope there okay".

*****

Goku made his way over to the tree that was in right veiw of the van and Taxi the Z fighters were at. Goku then turned and looked at the dead Yamcha that they put out side and covered him up in a blanket. "Maybe it is time to tell them... about us." Goku stated and looked over at Vegeta who was hiden in the shadows. "We need to tell your brat about the ghost." Vegeta said watching Bulma closly. "We have to Kakarot..." Goku looked over at Vegeta and back to The scared firends. "Who first...?" Not taking his eyes off the Prince "You take your pick Kakarot." Goku looked right at Krillens frowning face. "Krillen is mine", Goku then moved away into the dark and Vegeta followed close behind. 'Kakarot what happen to you? Is the Death of the monster in you taking over. You never would have killed to be brought back... never kill your friends' Vegeta though taking one more glace at the beautiful Bulma. 'She must be safe.' was all he thought before going off into the deep dark woods.

*******

Piccolo had found a young man who had also came to the Village to find some help. His sister had been stabbed and need a doctor. The yound mans name was Sengri "Do you think they'll be ok? I mean your friends." Sengri asked, Piccolo looked at him and then back to the path in front. "I really hope so" Piccolo said. "Come on we need to find a doctors or hospital" Sengri nodded thinking about his little sister. There weren't any zombies in site for 15 minutes and this fact was starting to pray on Piccolos mind 'What if Gohan and the others need our help?'... 'What if all the walkers are closing in on them?' these sorts of questions flowed through his mind and was starting to tire him out, Sengri stopped, turned around and waited for Piccolo to catch him up "Are you feeling ok?" Sengri asked wondering if some how this green man was one of the dead, Piccolo nodded "Yeah… I'm just worried about the others" Sengri sighed and looked around in thought but then something interesting caught his eye. Sengri ran foreword a few steps to confirm he was right, Piccolo looked at Sengri and noticed a smile form on his face "W-What is it?" Piccolo ran over to where Sengri was standing and followed his gaze.A smile also formed on Piccolo face "It's a school!" Piccolo looked at Sengri and then back at the small school in excitement "Schools have a nurses room, If we cant find a doctor then our next best bet is medical equipment" Sengri looked at Piccolo and frowned, Piccolo wasn't looking at the school, Sengri followed Piccolos gaze to the building right next to the school, the green man sighed and shook his head "We can go in if we have time" Sengri looked at Piccolo and grinned "Thank you For helping Piccolo".

They both headed to the school gates and turned on their small torches, they then walked up to the main entrance and looked in, Piccolo looked first to check the coast was clear and as he looked in a big whiff of sawdust drifted out causing him to cough, Sengri quickly covered his mouth and pulled him away from the door "Dude… There was a lot of dust coming from in there" Piccolo glared at Sengri who was checking to see if he had caused any attention but the coast was still clear and he sighed in relief."I don't think there are any here, if there were they would have surely heard you" Sengri and Piccolo nodded and headed in shutting the door behind them, they shined their torches around the main hall, the walls were covered in primary school painting, Piccolo could feel sadness welling up in his eyes as he looked at all the children's painting knowing that they most likely had died."Hey, Piccolo over here" Sengri called Piccolo over to painting on the other side of the hall, he shone the light on the picture and almost broke down, Piccolo covered his mouth with his hand, Sengri looked at the happy and sad Piccolo and then turned back, they both looked at the picture was painted by a 7 year old girl and the entire wall was covered with painting of the children's favourite Heros and this little girl had painted all the Z fighters inclouding Piccolo with her in the centre and a little message at the bottom saying 'Z fights are my favourite heros and will always be with me when I'm feeling sad or scared, I hope that one day I get to meet them'."T-Thank you Lusia…" Piccolo read the name at the bottom of the painting "I wish we had met you too" Sengri looked over at Piccolo who had looked away fighting the pain away. Sengri came over and patted Piccolo on the back.

After a few more secounds, Piccolo looked at the picture one more time "Do you think it would be ok if I took this to show the others?" Piccolo asked, Sengri shook his head.  
"I'm sure the others would love to see this" Piccolo nodded and took it off the wall, folded it gently and placed it in his pocket. They headed towards the back of the school and shone their light on the door, the sign read 'Nurses office' Piccolo smirked and opened the door but regretted it straight away, as soon as he opened the door and pointed his torch in his eyes widened as fear over took him, Sengri gasped and pulled Piccolo back.  
5 or 6 'dead' had been locked in the nurses office and had woken after the light form the torch touched them, they all started limping towards the two men, moaning and groaning, some of them only had legs and other had blood gushing over their faces, but the thing that got Sengri the most was that 3 of these zombies were children.

"Sengri! Sengri! We have to go!" Piccolo was pulling Sengri hand away from the zombies but Sengri couldn't take his eyes off the kids, how could he ever kill them? He couldn't. Sengri finally snapped out of it and looked towards Piccolo who was at the verge of raging out in anger, Sengri tightened his grip on Piccolo hand and pulled him this time. They both ran out of the school but 2 of the zombies were quicker than the other and followed them out "Sengri!" Sengri felt a tug from Piccolo hands "Don't stop Piccolo!" Piccolo looked round to one of them had hold of Sengri and was about to bite him "No! Sengri!" Piccolo ran forward and punched the zombie in the head, it flew to the wall but it wasn't long until another one caught up to them, Sengri grabbed the knife hanging on his belt and stabbed the incoming zombie in the head, but he was having trouble removing it "Just leave it!" Piccolo begged as he grabbed Sengri and ran out of the school gates.

They both looked back and were still being hunted by 5 other walkers,Sengri pulled Piccolo to the church that was resting to the right of the school "Are you sure that's a good place to go?" Piccolo asked as they ran, Siwon didn't reply and carried on letting go of Piccolo as soon as they got inside they shut the doors and locked the door with the huge wooden lock along with a bench of seats "I-I think we will be safe in here" Sengri said completely out of breath. Piccolo nodded and sat down also until he noticed something move a few metres behind Sengri, he quickly picked up his torched and shone it behind Sengri, there was one more, one more walker was heading straight towards Sengri "Sengri behind you!" With out thinking Sengri pulled out his knife, turned around and pierced the zombies forehead before it could reach him, Sengri removed the knife as the zombie fell to the floor, Sengri stood there in shock of what he had done. "S-Sengri? Are you okay?"Piccolo walked towards his new friend whilst also checking the rest of the church, he placed a hand on Sengris shoulder and the man went limp, Piccolo caught him as he fell back "S-Sengri!" Piccolo went down to his knees and laid the man on the floor, he was starting to panic now, Piccolo looked at every inch of Sengri to make sure his wasn't hurt, he then checked his pulse and everything was fine, Piccolo sighed in relief "He just fainted…" He then almost jumped out of his skin as the other zombies started moaning and banging on the door, but luckily that's all they were doing.

Piccolo went to the door and checked it was secure and once he confirmed it he picked Sengri up and laid him on a bench seat before getting up and walking down the centre aisle looking in-between each of the seats and when he finally got to the front he looked at every wall to check if there were any other doors, there was only the front entrance and a single door at the side. Piccolo slowly made his way to the side door and hesitated to open it "Should I? Damn… If Sengri was awake he could tell me were this leads" Piccolo looked back to the banging front entrance and then at the single door, he then took a deep breath, and opened the door, looked up and down, it was all clear, there was nothing but a set of spiral steps heading to a bell tower. Piccolo walked up the stairs, it didn't take long until he reached the top, he looked around and there was nothing there but a huge bell and 4 open gaps in the wall, like windows with no glass, he walked towards one of the windows and looked out to the dark blue sky, the sun had set and he light was fading "Please be safe everyone… Krillen my friend hold on for me okay? Don't you dare die on me! Fighting" Piccolo smirked at him self for using the 'fighting' term; it reminded him of the world he used to live in.

He went back down and shut the door, the zombie were still banging on the front door but there was no way they were getting in, Piccolo went back to Sengri who was still unconscious and sat next to him, "We will be ok, We will fight back and get out." He said, he looked down and sighed and when he look up he saw a huge curtain covering the wall on the other side of the church, he stood up and walked over. He was not hesitant on moving it but he placed his hand on the curtain and opened it quickly to reveal another brick wall with writing on but not just normal writing, this 'phrase' was written in blood and it read 'God Forgive Us' Piccolo frowned as the statement "God huh? Is that why this is happening? Because our belief in you has shrunk tremendously Tsk!" Piccolo shook his head and returned to Sengri, they sat there for about another 5 minutes with the zombies continuously hitting the door but then a sudden shooting sound came from out side making Sengri wake up, the zombies that were banging had now stopped.

Piccolo stood up and ran to the door, pressing his ear up to it and Sengri stood behind him "Have they stopped? Who do you think is out there?" Sengri looked at Piccolo and shrugged,"It must be other people because we didn't have guns" Piccolo evaluated and Sengri nodded in agreement, they both looked at each other and then the suddenly heard a voice outside the door "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

*****

(The ones who saved Piccolo and Sengri point of view)

Next Bulma raised her gun and pointed it at the next zombie, he squeezed the trigger and hit bulls eye first time, she then looked at Gohan and stuck her tongue out, Gohan rolled his eyes as they both aimed for the last zombie, this one was smaller and walked much slower, the both lowered their guns and looked at each other "I-It's a kid…" Gohan stated as they both looked back at it, it was getting closer and closer but the two of them couldn't bring themselves to shoot her, this little zombie was a little girl at one point, Bulma notice a name tag hanging off her uniform "Gohan what does that say? On her uniform" Gohan squinted his eyes to see clearer, they were both backing away as she got closer and they could hear Gotenks from the car telling them to shoot but they just couldn't…"Lusia Hara…" Bulma read the name tag out loud but wasn't audible as one last gun shot was fired and the little girl went down, Bulma and Gohan looked at one another in shock and after confirming it wasn't either of them who shot her they both looked behind them to see Trunks holding a gun "I-I'm sorry but she would have gotten you…" he dropped the gun knowing he could have shot with his ki blast but wanted he to feel no pain.. if they could, Bulma walked forward and hugged her son as Gohan picked up the gun and headed to the huge wooden church door where the zombie were trying to breach.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Gohan lightly knocked on the door "Piccolo?" Gohan could hear shuffling on the other side of the door but no words or talking so just to be on the safe side he stood back and aimed his gun at the door, Bulma and Trunks noticed and rushed over to Gohan "What are you doing? Is there someone in there?" Bulma asked, Gohan looked at him and then back at the door and replied "I-I'm not sure, I can hear moving but no sounds or words so I'm just being on the safe side…" suddenly the door swung opened and two dark figured stumbled out. "Whoa! Don't shoot!" The figured said the 3 all leaned forward to get a clear view as the two figures walked in to the moonlight "Piccolo! And some random dude!" Bulma squealed, ran to the green fighter and hugged him tightly Gohan lowered his gun and sighed in relief as Trunks pulled him over to Sengri "I'm so glad you guys are safe! Even though I dont know you.. Im Gohan" Gohan exhaled, he then put a hand out to Sengri, he took it "We were also worried about you lot" Sengri said watching Piccolo half smile and letting go of Bulma who was in tears, Bulma broke the hug, look at Piccolo and smiled "I'm so happy your okay! Did you find anyone other than him? A doctor or is he a doctor?" Piccolo smiled faded and Sengri looked down."no..." Piccolo looked at the three of them and frowned "Where is Gotenks? And Krillen?" Bulma looked behind them to the parked car outside. "There okay." Piccolo said and they walked to the car and Got in. Krillen smiled at the sight and they all greeted Sengri properly. And cleaned Krillens and Gotenks wounds with the stuff they found. They all got out of the car and Sengri said to go to the Chruch. Krillen and Gotenks passed out from the blood lost.

(BACK TO NORMAL POV)

"I'll go make us something to eat" Trunks insisted as he got up and walked over to the supply bags, Gohan got up and followed him, everyone had smiled sadly and nodded to Trunks but no one said a word until. "Do you want help? Cause I wouldnt... eat any thing... you make." Everyone's eyes widened as they turned their heads toward the tiny, weak voice that came from Krillens mouth, Gohan and Trunks also ran over to make sure they weren't hearing things."Krillen!" Everyone yelled in unison as there mouths dropped to the floor, Krillen was still very pale and cold but his eyes were open and a small smile rose up on his lips, Bulma started to cry as she leaned forward and hugged her friend, Krillen winced at the sudden contact but soon smiled again as Bulma leaned in and kissed him on the head, Bulma looked at Krillen and said with a very quivery voice "Hello you…" she sniffed and giggled a little, Krillen smiled showing his teeth and looked at each member individually but frowned when he couldn't see Gotenks "Is everything ok? How do you feel?" Gohan asked as he shuffled a little closer"W-Where is Gotenks...?" everyone looked at each other with a sad expression and then looked at Gotenks who was laying a few feet away from Krillen still unconscious, Krillen followed their gaze and gasped when he saw him."W-What happened? Where are we? Why can't I move? How long have I been out?" Krillen started to panic more and more with every question, He did not remember much just bits and peices for he was out off and on. he tried to sit up but let out a cry of pain when he couldn't! He lay back down and held his stomach, his eyes were shut tightly and his facial expression was full on agony "Can you hear me!" Trunks leaned over and held one of Krillen's shoulders; Krillen slowly opened his eyes again and nodded "P-please… T-Tell me…", Goku watched from afar in the corner behind the dead flowers and stuff.

"Ok, just don't talk for a while, ok…" Krillen complied with the request."W-We were in a car accident…" Bulma started to explain, Gohan heart instantly sunk "A glass shard stabbed your abdomen and it might have pierced an organ… you have been unconscious for almost 3 days and we are now in a church" Krillen smiled lightly. Goku moved slowly but quickly as he could and then dissapered in the Church.

"So… You saying I am laying in a Church... I never saw that coming." A soft voice from behind Gohan spoke up, Gohan eyes opened wide as he looked at Trunks who was doing the same, all at the same moment everyone looked towards Gotenks, his eyes were open. "GOTENKS!" Everyone shouted in joy, even Krillen spoke up but coughed right after,"Ya! Not so loud…" Gotenks held his head as he sat up, with some help from Gohan."How do you feel?" Bulma asked hugging Gotenks tightly, the other hugged back with one arm and smiled"Hungry…" Everyone smirked at his answer, Trunks came over with the plate of 4 rice cakes and handing them to Gotenks"Thanks but I need more." Gotenks smiled as he looked at the food, Bulma smiled and also took one "Is no one else eating?" Gotenks frowned and looked at every ones empty hands"We have already eaten, only you and Bulma haven't" Gotenks was still frowning, he was wondering why Bulma hadn't eaten, he looked at his friend as he munched on a rice cake.

******

"I-I know it's a bit late to ask and its not a happy thought but…" Bulma looked at Trunks and then back to Gohan "I didn't hear the name when we were outside… I hate to bring this up but my curiosity is eating me up" Bulma looked down, she knew that no one would want to talk about it but she felt like people should place his arm around Bulma and whispered the name in to her ear, Bulma then lowered her head further and pulled her knees to her chest "Such a pretty name…" sHe murmured to herself, Sengri looked to Bulma for an explanation and Bulma could see Sengri wanted to know,"Well we…" Gohan looked for permission to talk about it, they nodded and Bulma continued "You had 4 walkers banging at the doors so Gohan and I killed them but…", Krillen looked over and Gotenks moved closer.  
"But?" Piccolo said getting desperate to know "There was a little girl walker and we couldn't kill her… eventually she got closer and closer and she would have gotten us if it wasn't for Trunks" Everyone follow Gohans gaze to Trunks who was on the verge of crying again "Trunks saved us but just before he did Gohan looked at the name tag on the girls uniform, she had gone to the school that is next door" Bulma finshed."I hate myself for having to shoot a little girl but… but" Trunks started to break down and Gotenks held him, Gohan got up and also held him, patting his head with one hand and brushing his back with another, he then looked at Sengri with a sad smile "Her name was… Lusia Hara"At that moment Piccolo eyes widened and then glanced at Sengri and tears started to fall, Sengri sighed and looked at Gohan "We know that name" he then put an arm around his new friend.

Gohan, Bulma and Trunks and the rest all looked at Sengri in confusion, Sengri then looked at Piccolo and nodded "Show them, now is the time" Piccolo looked in to Sengri eyes and nodded reaching in to his pocket, every one watched as he pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it to reveal a picture, everyone looked at the picture and felt instantly touched and sad, they all looked at the name at the bottom of the picture and looked away, Trunks burst in to tears at the realisation that he had shot her the girl who loved them.. there were her heros. "Trunks!" Bulma shouted over to him and sniffed "Please don't blame yourself, she was no longer the girl who drew this, she was taken from this world before we had even got here, son I swear she always loved you and knew you did what was right." Trunks smiled sadly and nodded, even though he knew it wasn't his doing, he still felt guilty, Bulma hugged him tightly, Gotenks poked Trunks trying to cheer his up, Gohan did the same with Piccolo. They went to bed, Piccolo holding the picture close to his chest.

******

The next morning came quicker than they thought, the sun shone through the stain glassed windows and there were some birds singing outside, any one would have though that it was just a normal day and that the apocalypse had never happen but that wasn't the reality.  
The first person to wake up was Gohan, he shuffled around a little and stretched to trying to wake up completely, he then rolled on to his front and leaned on his elbows as his looked at the other members who were still fast asleep, they all looked so peaceful. He got up and headed to the bathroom for he had to pee. Once Gohan was gone Vegeta came out from his hiding palce. Vegeta looked good for a dead guy , mainly cause he cleaned up. He had no blood on his body but only on his shirt, his once tan skin was now pale and he had bite marks all over his body, he also walked with a very slight limp. He walked over and looked right at Krillen knowing what Goku did while they were asleep. He then looked at his Woman which looked peaceful, her features were still really scared but was still beautiful, Vegeta placed a hand on Bulmas cheek and stroked it "Woman... " Vegeta Mummbled quietly trying not too wake her up. He then heard Gohan coming from the bathroom. Vegeta took on more look at Bulma and the same to Krillen and then took his leave to were Goku was. "You ready Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Whatever Kakarot." Gohan came in the room and notice Krillen had a hand prent on his chest and blood was on his new shirt. "Krillen, it's time to wake up" Gohan started to panic as he started to realise just how cold Krillen had become. He looked at the blood shaped hand mark on his friends chest and felt his heart began to speed up faster and faster.

Gohan continued looking at his frined "Krillen..." Gohan placed his hand on the short mans chest next to the bloody hand prent and shook it softly but got firmer when he still wasn't getting a response "No, don't do this to me!" He got closer to Krillen and undid Krillens sleeping bag, "Krillen! Can you hear me?" gohan was now knelt over Krillens frozen, pale and motionless body, tears started rolling down his cheeks when he realised Krillen wasn't waking he breathing? Was his heart pulsating? Was he dead? Gohan's head and heart felt like it was going to explode! Gohan started to search for his friends Ki, his eyes widened as more tears fell, there was nothing! "Krillen... damn it. Why you doing this." Gohan cryed and he felt a cold chill go down his neck. He turned to see nothing, he remembered that night walking with the gang to Bulmas. The ghost.. he said he was fixing HIS name on the stone. But.. it said Gohan. Could it be? NO! Gohan shook his head and saw Krillen again and felt his tears come out even more.

Trunks suddenly woke up at the sound of sobbing, at first he thought he was imagining it until… "Krillen! Please! Don't leave me! NOT NOW!" Gohans scream woke everyone in a split second. Trunks turned his head towards Gohan who had Krillen in his arms, he then crawled over to them as quickly as he could "Gohan? What is it? What's happened?" Trunks looked at Gohan and then to Krillen snow white face, Gohan looked at his friend with desperation.  
"P-Please! S-Save him!" He sobbed; this caught everyone's attention, now everyone was fully awake and aware of what was happening. Gohan held Krillen as Trunks examined his body, he removed his shirt and checked the bandages, it didn't seem like the blood was escaping any longer, Trunks face started filling up with tears as he hesitated to listen for his Ki. Trunks eyes were as wide as he could possibly get them, everyone was sat waiting for an answer, all of them on the verge of crying, Gotenks looked from Trunks to Gohan to Krillen and back to Trunks with worry and desperation on his face waiting for his older best friend to tell them everytihng.

Trunks breathing got worse as his sobbing got heavier, he reached one hand out and placed it around Gohan neck looking him in the eyes, he then shook his head, Gohan knew this but was hoping some how some one could save Krillen. "no… No… NO! Not after Dad, not.. not after Vegeta... Yamcha. You cant die not like them." Gohan shook his head and pulled Krillen in closer "You can't! Come back! I beg you!" Gotenks screamed and broke down. Bulma ran over and threw her arms around Gohan as tears streamed down her face "Krillen! Please wake up!" Bulma leaned her head against Gohan, Piccolo was still in shock, he stared and the motionless body that lay in Gohans arms, Tears ran down Sengris cheeks, Bulma came up behind Trunks and hugged him from behind as Bulma cryed. "We have to be strong... We can make it through this. Yamcha... Goku, Vegeta.. and now Krillen would have wanted it that way." Piccolo stated walking over and placing a hand on Gohans shoulder, and Gohan put his head down. He didnt listen to Piccolos words.

"Krillen! Wake up now! Please… I'll forgive you if you're joking around… Just please… Wake up!" Everyone stared at Gohan as he shook Krillen, he was the one who crashed the car.. he killed Yamcha and now Krillen and he couldn't take it, he felt sadness, fear, terror, heart ache and many more but the one that dominated them all was guilt "Im so sorry! Please forgive me Krillen! It's entirely my fault! I killed you and Yamcha, your dead now because of me!" Gohan suddenly felt a shot of pain on his left cheek, he looked up to Piccolo who had slapped him, and he took a shake breath in and out."Don't you ever say that again!" Bulma shouted with tears still soaking her face, Bulmas bottom lip shook as she knew she had lost and hit her friend, Gohan could easyly turn back and kill her... Bulma shook her head and whispered "Sorry."

"We have to get to the grave yard." Gohan said after a good 10 minutes. Everybody stared at him as he looked in the eyes of Piccolo. Piccolo bowed his head. "Why?" Gotenks said and Gohan glaced over at him "That ghost... He can help.. i just know it." They all looked at each other and then back at Gohan. "Trust me..." Gohan said and started packing there stuff but was stopped by a slightly shivering hand. Gohan looked up and then fell down on his back. "D-dad." Everybody was shocked and scared. "Hello... son" Goku said and then look over at the door "Gohan..." Bulma whispered and he moved towards the rest of the group. Goku turned back. "Im not dead.. im back. Thanks to Krillen." Goku said and smiled... almost evil as the devil. "Really.. im back." goku stared at them and then turned and walked over to the dead Krille nand bent down. "He is Dead." Goku said and let out a small Chuckle but no one heard it. "Some thing is so off about this.. he has a Ki but it is almost like... it is cold." Piccolo said and Gotenks shot him a glare. "My dad is back it must be him." Gotenks ran up to Goku and smiled at him. "Dad?" Goku turned and looked at him... but then up to the corner. "What is it dad?" Everyone followed his gaze and Bulmas eyes opened wide. "Vegeta..." Trunks smiled widely "Yes... you act suprised." Bulma started to run over to him but was stopped by Piccolos hand. Bulma looked confused. "He does not have a Ki... he is dead. It is a dease of some sort if it is you may get it." Bulma looked at Vegeta who started walking over to them, slowly. hearing everything they said. "Un like Kakarot I have not came back yet... i dont plan too. At least not how he did." They all opened there mouth in shock.

Goku smirked at Vegeta's words. "No.. he didnt pick" Gotenks looked at his father with question. "What you mean father" Goku looked down at his son and smiled big... some how this scared Gotenks and he moved back to the group. "Goku... what do you mean." Trunks asked getting a mad vibe coming from Goku. Goku smiled grew wider as he flash and turned SSJ. They all got ready and Vegeta stopped in mid pace. "What are you doing Goku." Bulma asked getting scared. The next thing you know Piccolo was on the floor and Gotenks was laying knocked out against the wall. Vegeta stood there shocked. "Father what are you doing!" Gohan screamed as Sengri hit the rows of seats and passed out. Piccolo got back up and glared at Goku, Gotenks also woke up and was now watching his father. "kakarot, dont." Gokus face darken with rage and he ran at Bulma "NO!" everybody yelled. But before Goku could get to Bulma he was knocked down my Vegeta. who started to cough up blood and then moaned sounding like the Zombie he was.

Goku screamed in agner and shot at Vegeta and Vegeta tryed his best to doudge but failed as one of the shots hit his leg. As Vegeta hit the floor he looked back up at Bulma who was crying in Trunks arms. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a punched in the face which sent him flying to the wall. Vegeta got back up and started to moan as he took a step towards Goku who started to laugh. "You should have killed me when you had a chance..." Goku was about to shot Vegeta in the head when he felt a hit on the head, Goku turned back to normal and passed out on the floor. Trunks watched Vegeta come towards them but fell down. "Trunks.. my son. Bring Kakarot over here toward me hurry before he wakes up." Trunks did what he was told and Bulma ran over to Vegetas zombie body. "What are you going to do? Are you okay? VEgeta.." Vegeta pushed her down slightly and put his hand on Gokus chest. Gohan noticed it was in the same place as the mark on Krillens. There was a small light on Goku that quickly passed to Vegeta. Vegeta hit the floor, next to Gokus now dead body. Bulma ran over to him and he opened his eyes to star at her. "Woman... dont make me tell you twice but, Im glad I am back with you. " Bulma kissed his lips to find they were warm or getting warm. She looked closer to find that his tan was back and bite marks on his body was starting to bleed. "You're really back. "Bulma mummbled and kissed his lips again. Gohan came over to Vegeta. "Catch us up. I want to know everything." Sengri shook his head slowly and got up,his head was spinning. "What happened" Sengri asked and then looked at the pale body of Goku. "I tell you all.. but first lets eat." Vegeta said getting up and then crying out in pain but quickly fixing it as he lost feeling in his leg and fell. "No first we are going to fix you up and THEN we will eat." Bluma smiled at Vegetas death glare and the rest laughed sadly.

Leave a review for Krillen.. are fallen friend.


	4. Begining of the end

NEW CHAPTER! Leave a review if you like, read my others stuff... I dont own nothing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(2 town girls)

Minzy ran under a car when she heard a zombie signalled for Sammie to watch her back. Sammie nodded aiming her gun at the Zombie. Minzy pulled out her pistol and began shooting the Zombie as it came nearer and stopped shooting once she saw the bullet explode on the zombies the thing was still not dead and it started walking again, but slower. Minzy started shooting to panic when it was just feet away from her. Thank goodness her gun had alot of kept shooting it finally fell to the floor right in front of her. She saw it looking at her and it reached its hand towards her shot it in the head, twice. She did two times cause was always the safe way. She ran to the building where Sammie went on the looked at the view. City safty building was on fire,zombies everywhere,men dropping bomb's, shooting at the zombies still,some looking for any survivors. "It all just happened so quick. No one saw it coming." Minzy said looking felt a hand on her shoulder and immediatley pulled out her pistol,and turned was only Sammie."Wow calm down there. Im not a zombie." Sammie joked. Minzy let out a sigh of relief. They both stared out into the fight below and Sammies thoughts driffed to the Green man and his friend with black spiked hair. She had ran away from them... now she hoped they were safe.

"We gotta get out of here place is crawling with Zombie's and hunters. We wont last much longer if we stay here." Minzy Said. Sammie nodded. They killed 3 zombies,and 5 hunters in just one day, And the day isnt even half way over."We're leaving everything we need and we're heading to the miltary. They have re-inforcements, they can protect us." SAmmie said."Sammie...you dont get tired of running? You dont miss how this world use to be just a little while ago month ago?" Minzy asked. Sammie never seemed affected by the way everything is now. She acts the same way she did before. Chilled and layed back,like nothing matters."Of course I do...but I cant do anything about how things are now. So might as well keep going on with life and not feel sorry for myself."SAmmie said coolly while on the inside she was crying. She was scared to death but she was the oldest... she had to keep going. Minzy always admired Sammie's way of seeing things.

"Lets start getting the stuff we need, and get the hell out of here. I think there are some food and stuff in the Chruch... lets get there and then grab what we can. We just have to get out of here fast. Take who ever we can!" Sammie said with a smile. Minzy nodded,and went inside the buildings stock room. Getting amo, safety kits, armor, and extra guns. Sammie went across the street and went inside a house. Minzy heard gunshots. Her heart stopped. She ran outside the building and took out her beloved pistol .No sign of Sammie anywhere."SAMMIE! where are you?" Minzy yelled. Sammie came running out the house with can foods, blankets, and car keys."We gotta go...NOW!", Sammie said running to a black Cadillac truck that was neatly parked. "Get in!" She yelled. Minzy obeyed her orders and got in the car."WAIT!I left everything in the building!I have to go back and get that stuff. "Minzy remebered dropping all the stuff she had when she heard gunshots. SAmmie sighed and nodded."Hurry."

3 minutes later Minzzy appeard with a bag full of stuff jumped in the car and they drove off, heading for the Church not knowing the Z fighter were going to be there.

*******

(Z fighters)

They were all on top of the Church shooting the Zombies that came banging on the doors. They had gotten worst on banging on the doors and walls so they went to shoot them down. They locked all the doors that had any access to the roof. They had no more food and Vegeta had made them run low on meds."We gotta get out of here guys. walkers are every freaking where."Gotenks said looking tired. "But how do we get out? they are every where" Trunks asked. "We could just go down fighting like warrors and-Hey hey whats that over there!?" Vegeta said as he saw a black Cadillac truck driving. "Probably rescuers!"Sengri said happily."HEY!HEY OVER HERE!" They all yelled at the car. Vegeta rolled his car suddenly stopped in front of the Church. Surprisingly a girl came out of the car. She had a gun And a gernade in her hand. She looked up and saw the people on top of the building. "Stay there!" the girl yelled as she went inside the building. "NO!Theres zombies in there!" Bulma girl smirked and walked inside making Vegeta smirk and go in side as were alot of gunshot a sound of an explosion and soon banging on the door that lead to the roof. "Vegeta! NO!" Piccolo yelled and after Vegeta went out he locked the door again earning yells from the rest of them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Bulma screamed. Not even 5 secounds later they heard 4 gun shots and 7 Ki blasts and then "Open up!Its us!" The girl yelled from the other side of the door. Their eyes widend,they didnt think such a skinny girl would make it threw the whole church but then again Vegeta was with her.

They quickly opened the door."Lets go!Wait none of you have been infected right?"The girl all nodded. She noticed the spiked hair boy and the Green man... but she didnt say any thing. "Ok then follow me."The girl said as she ran back the way she came from. In no time they were all in the truck. Piccolo sat in the Trunk to defend the back and the rest sat in the truck, Bulma was pressed up agaist Vegetas chest in the tight fit.  
"Whats your names?" The girl driver asked as she sped away. "Gohan." one looked back remembering him from the town. "Gotenks im Gohans brother." the girl looked at Gotenks and smiled. "Sengri.. remeber me? I lived in the apartment above you." and the girl smiled and nodded. "Trunks and this is my mother Bulma and my Father Vegeta." the girls smiled at them. "And who is the one on the Trunk? The green one." the passenger spoke up catching them off gaurd. "His name is Piccolo." Gohan said and bowed his head slightly and Piccolo glaced back and open the truck window to the Trunk. "What?" they all chuckled. "Well nice meeting you Sammie,this is my friend Minzy." Sammie said not taking her eyes off the road.

" for saving us back there!" Bulma said happily. "We didnt NEED to be saved. I could get out of there in a second." The girls both looked at Vegeta. "Forget him! He is always like that." Bulma said and slapped Vegeta in the arm."Your welcome." Both girls said back in unison."Umm...Where exactly are we going?" Trunks asked. "Airport so we can get to the Miltary." Minzy replied. "Thats where we awere going also. We have a friend there that will help us... at the Army base i mean.. not the airport." Gohan said smiling."Airport?You know that place is crawling with the infected right?And theres no pilots to fly the planes out." Piccolo said with a -matter-of-fact-face. "We why you guys arent coming with us." Sammie said back. "Wait,why not?" Bulma asked more scream, with wide eyes."Because if you come,most likely the zombies will get that would be extra weight on our shoulders for us to protect you." Minzy explained. "LISTEN HERE YOU BRATS! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS AND IF YOU THINK THAT ZOMBIES WILL HURT ME! THEN YOU ARE MISTAKEN." Vegeta screamed and Sammie looked back confused. "Prince of what?" Bulma explained everytihng about the Z fighters and how Vegeta was a sayain and Gohan and Gotenks. The girls were shocked, they had aliens in there back seats. "WAIT! GOHAN! VEGETA! Werent you guys the ones who fought Cell! And a guy named Goku!" Minzy yelled and saw Vegeta smirk. "Why yes, I am glad you know." Sammie eyes opened wider, "You all can fly!" She said. "i cant. i am just like you guys. I am not no alien.. and sengri here is not either." Minzy understood. "Then.. if your Vegeta. Then didnt you kill all those people. Didnt you distroy the fighting ring." Vegeta bowed his head and told her what all happen and she shockingly took it well. "So you and Goku were the ones who saved us from Buu!" Vegeta the smirked big and let out a small chuckle and the group Smiled. "Your a hero.. alright but you have to protect Bulma yourself. You can come." Sammie said. "We'll help,I promise." Trunks said with his million dollar smile. Making Minzy melt.. 'he is so cute!' she thought."Only if you can handle the pressure." Minzy said with a smirk. "You better watch your own back..." Trunks said with a smile making Minzy not thinking twice about his looks. he looked just like Vegeta, his father but with Purple hair and Bule eyes.

*********

They were at the airport. As ecxpected there was tuns of zombies in the airport. Minzy grabbed the bag that she had earlier and began pulling out weapons and putting them all over her body. Sammie and Bulma did the same. She grabbed her. They threw the bag to the other boys. The boys looked at the 3 girls with a confused face."If your coming with us your gonna have to fight to ya know." Sammie said. And got ready for the fight. Piccolo popped his neck and the sayains powered up to Super Sayians. "WHOA!" Minzy and Sammie both said at the same time. And The boys and Bulma laughed. "You ready?" Trunks asked and Minzy smiled "Are you ready?" Sammie asked Gotenks who smirked."Alright,as soon as we get out of the car run. Stick together and have eachothers back's got it?" Vegeta demanded making the girls smile. "He takes control alot huh?" Sammie asked and they all laughed but Vegeta and Piccolo who just made sure they had the supplie bags. "If the two of you betray us,and you make it alive then I will kill you my self." Vegeta said with a cold voice. And Sammie glared at him. "Same right back at you." They all nodded in agreement."Alright,thats done." Minzy said."Now lets go."Sammie said,as she grabbed her gun and began opening the door of the soon as they got out of the car Walkers/Zombies were coming at them.

Vegeta, Sammie and Minzy were ahead of the rest but were still helping the others out. Suddenly they felt the floor viberating. They heard a roar. They turned around to see it was a tank."TANK!" Minzy yelled as she pulled out a shot it right in the head. Yet it didnt die. Trunks ran forward and with a blink of an eye went through it, Vegeta followed and from the top attacked it with a Ki blast, Gotenks and gohan saw it still moving and shot it at the bottom legs, Piccolo finshed it off with one more blast and the tank died. The girls were amazed with the skills the boys had. Their mouths hanging open."Lets go!Not much time left!" Bulma yelled at the dumb-founded girls. The boys and the two girls began running the same direction Bulma were running. The two girls ran threw the tunnels that led to the planes. A whole bunch of 'special' infecteds were there. "Lets go!Move it,move it!" Vegeta yelled as they got on the plane. Only to find more zombies of zombies on the plain. Vegeta shot at the ones outside killing them all. Then turning to the ones that the rest were attacking. There was so many of them. "Shoot them in the head!" trunks said and the girls aimed for the head killing them faster.

Suddenly there was sounded like a girl grabbed the AK47 From her back,and aimed at the girl who was was no other then the head Zombie that was more or less in charge. "Lights off." Minzy told to boys. They nodded and turned off to there normal state still ready to attack any coming at them. "Backup." Sammie whispered. They all began to back up. "Let me take care of this." trunks said showing off his muscle as he passed the girls. They backed up and Vegeta smirked. There was a bright light and then The Zombie scramed and came running at trunks with her claws ready to rip him apart. Trunks began to smile as he saw the girls panic.. even his mom a little when they saw that the zombie still wasnt down. It ran to him and swung. Trunks Dodged it and grabbed the it from the back and shot it in the head. The zombie scramed one last time but fell to the floor. Vegeta ran to were the pilots were suppose to be and took his seat. He started up the engine. The death of there leader caused even more zombies to come. "Close all the doors now!" Vegeta scramed at the others. They followed his order and began to close everything. Hordes of zombies were going crazy out side. Finally the plane started to take off. It took it a while because afterall the plane wasnt flew for a month. Piccolo pulled the window down and started shooting at the Zombies below.

Suddenly the announcer thingy went off."This is your pilot Prince Vegeta! We made you it guys,and we talking off to Japan were I hear there way more survivors. Buckle up eveyone. WE ARE GOIN' FOR A RIDE!" Vegeta said and then got off the announcer. They were stunned that only two girls could do so much but they could tell the girls were stunned that they were so poerfull. They all were thankful that they found each other. Gohan looked out the window and a cry came from his lips. They all looked at him to see what was wrong... "Gohan whats up?" Bulma asked moving over to look out the window her self. "No way..." Bulma screached and they all moved over. "VEGETA LAND THE PLANE!" To there shock in all the comotion they left Sengri down there. He was doing his best to fight off the Zombies. "VEGETA! YOU CANT LEAVE HIM THERE!" Bulma screamed and Vegeta looked down at him, turning the plane around he called Bulma to fly it. once Bulma had the whell he ran over to the door and Jumped out taking flight to the air. Minzy and Sammie watched in shock as he started fight the zombies and grabbed Sengris arm but then wuickly let go. "your.. infected..." Vegeta took a step back and Sengri looked at Vegeta "You tryed to save me... you save us from Goku... you are a hero. So go be a hero for the others.. here." Sengri took out the picture that the girl drew about them. "Take it." Vegeta took and Ran taking flight he made it to the plane and they all looked at him in shocked. "Where is he!". "He was infected.. now Woman move im flying!" Bulma slowly moved away and Vegeta took the planes wheel.

******

"Im starving!" Trunks complained."Me to." The rest of the guys said back while rubbing there tummies. Bulma rolled her eyes and moved up to Vegeta and whispered are you hungry to?" Vegeta didnt look at her and answered yes. "Piccolo come take the wheel for Vegeta while we eat please. Vegeta needs a break." Piccolo nodded not hungry. "No we are landing so no thanks" Piccolo then turned around annoyed."Quit complaining and be happy you even made it alive." Minzy said. She was starving herself,so she didnt want to hear others complain about it. "HEY pilot Vegeta is back on. Prepare for landing. Its gonna get bumpy."The announcer then went off. "Well that was quick." Piccolo mumbled."Ok your guns fully loaded. Same routine that happened at Korea, is the same thing now."Sammie instructed. They all agreed and powered up as the girls got ready. Vegeta was landing. "WE ARE HERE" VEGETA SCREAMED! As he landed the plane on Zombies and everything else close to it. "Lets go!" Bulma screamed and they ran out of the plane and to a car on the side of the road.

"Everyone get in the car now!" Bulma yelled,as she began to hotwire the jumped in as the engine came to life in a smiled to herself and sped away from the zombies chasing after their car. The girls was breathing hard and beads of sweat were on their faces. "You guys ok?" Minzy asked as she caught hold of her breath. Everyone nodded but Sammie."Sammie?Are you ok?"Bulma asked as Sammie and her switched placese driving asked as she began to worry. Vegeta saw the blood on her arm and the color tan turning pale white around her arm. Sammie stayed quiet. "Oh my gosh!Your infected?" Minzy yelled with worry and hurt. The Z fighters got ready for a fight."Im sorry.I was just trying to protect all of you guys. But a zombie took a big chunk of meat out of my arm. I dont have much time left Minzy. You know what you have to do right?" Sammie said back.

The guys eyes widend in shock and Bulma looked over to her. Sammie and vegeta were like the leaders of the pack. Now what is Minzy going to do with out her best friend, her leader. Minzy shook her head not wanting to hear such words. She was on the verge of tears. No way. She couldnt loose was her ally. Her leader. Her best friend."Im sure there's a cure. We can get help and-" Minzy said but then Vegeta cut her off." is no cure. She has maybe 48 hours to live. I would know. I was there in her place. I died faster... but she would live longer.. she is not hurt as bad." Vegeta said with a reassuring sad smirk. Minzy couldnt hold back her tears anymore. They came bursting out like a waterfall.  
She kept shaking her head. This couldnt be happening. Trunks put a hand on Minzys shoulder and she layed on his chest, feeling safer.

Then the car stopped. All eyes were on Sammie. Why would she stop in the middle of nowhere?  
"Are you ok?" Gotenks asked with a concered and a worried look on his face."Can somebody else drive. I dont feel to good." Sammie said as her head felt like it was going to explode. They glaced over to Gohan who shook his head. "I dont want to hurt you like I did last time." They all looked away."I will." Gotenks said as he switched places with Sammie.

She was lightly sweating. And she looked like she was going pass out any was sitting next to Piccolo and the leaned against the window feeling horrible.  
"Are you ok?" Piccolo asked concered. She closed her eyes."Not really." She replied. She took a deep breath, only making her headache feel 1OO times worse. She winced in pain. Piccolo looked at her worriedly. "Whats wrong?" He asked with a quiet voice. Not wanting to worry the others."My head..."She said closing her eyes tightly as she took his hand and Piccolo frozze up. She held onto his hand and she squeezed it tightly. She grunted in pain.

********

After 5 hours of Driving, Sammie could not take it any more. "You guys I cant do kill me right now." Sammie said in a low weak voice. It took all her energy to say those two sentences. Bulma shook her head and Minzy looked at her friend."No your not gonna die. Were gonna get you a cure will be fine."She said with a stern voice. Trunks bowed his head and pulled Minzy closer to her and Vegeta looked at his son with Demanding eyes knowing what was going on with him and minzy."You guys our gas is running really low. Were gonna need another truck."Gotenks said as he looked at the fuel tank signalling him that the gas was on E. "Do you guys know how to hot-wire cars?" The car began to slow gas finally came to an end. Gotenks silently cursed under his breath and socked the sterring wheel making his hand go threw it lightly."What do we do?"He asked as he looked at all shrugged."Lets go." Sammie said weakly. But when she looked up one of her eyes were full of blood.

"SAmmie!"they all yelled at the same time worriedly."Hurry we dont have time."She said again off their worried began to open the car door and walked looked at her were pale and her nails were sighlty yellow and they looked weak and through her left eye everything seemed like she had heat-ray blinked a couple of time,but it remained the same. She looked at everyone. Gosh they look deliciouse, so... kill worthy. She quickly thought to herself to stop thinking like could see threw her left eye a couple of zombies miles threw her right eye she couldnt see at such a distance.'Whats happening to me?'She thought in her head. Vegeta saw it.. she was already one of them. Vegeta got ready to kill her but stopped when no one else got out."C'mon lets go." She said abit more engergized. But only a little. They began walking and she found a truck. Bigger then the on that they were driving in before. She weakly got in the drivers seat and began to hot-wire the car. Everything seemed blury but she managed to start the car up. Thank goodness the gas was full. Everything began to spin and went was the last think that she remebered before she passed out. Veget watched her and moved around the truck glacing a little farther down... smelling Zombies. But quickly looked at Sammie... the Zombie.

*******

Shoot her."A deep male voice said."I cant...I C-cant do it."A female voice said. It sounded familiar. "Your only making it is in pain. Just put an end to her missery." Another male voice said. She then heard the female crying. In between sobs she said."I cant do it. I wont. We'll get her a cure and she's gonna make it. I need her. We need her." The female voice said. Sounding reassuring. SAmmie began to open her eyes slighlty. "She's awake! Its time." The deep male voice said. Sammie couldnt make out his face. Everything was still blury,and her hunger was getting the best of her."No!We cant!" The female-no Minzy yelled more tears falling. Her name was Minzy. Sammie tried to talk but it came out a growl."She's one of them now just do it!" Another male- Trunks yelled. "You guys..." Sammie managed to say in a low all looked at her stunned. She then coughed,but the cough then led her to throwing up. Blood. "Impossible. How is she she still able to talk?" Bulma asked. Looking at her with wide eyes. That didnt looked like they trusted her.

"Whats happening?" Sammie croaked. Wanting an answer. She looked around and her left eye still had that weird heat-ray right eye was still looked at her arm. There she saw a big piece of meat missing. Then all the memories came rushing back to she was 1O that was the first time she had a crush. Named Denrean. But they lost contacted after middle school. When she was 13 she had her first kiss with some guy named Max. When she was 16 the Zombies hit, and then she met she Met the other boys and she rembered going to an airport. Then landing. Then being bit. Her eyes widened. Am I a zombie? Or am I human? She thought. "Her blood bonded with the virus." Vegeta said bluntly as he was going to pick her up to get her away fro mthe car... so he could get rid of her before it was time for her to go through what he had. His thoughs went from standing there with Zombies coming at him, Goku coming to save him, there dead, Zombies, watching them, Yamchas, Krillens death, Goku attack, Vegeta life and Gokus death once again, up til now.

All eyes were on him as he was in thought. he quickly came out from it. "Its not hard to figure that out. Im guessing she's part zombie part human? Im not sure but all I know is that she's not fully one of them, if she was she wouldve been one of them she wouldve been going crazy right now. Trying to hit or bite someone. And the fact that she managed to talk proves she still has some humanity left in her. And the way she transformed wansnt normal. After the first 5 hours they sleep." Gohan like a doctor. Vegeta looked at Sammie once again. All eyes were back on Sammie. She shrugged. Minzy smiled and wiped away her tears. Moving closer to Trunks, "I knew it!", She yelled happily. Vegeta them walked over To Sammie and picked her up. Placing her in the far back and Piccolo sat back there with her. "Get in now and lets drive." Vegeta said as he got in. "I knew you would not kill her right away!" Bulma said as she hugged Vegeta and kissed his cheek making him blush.

They drove to a Hotel and all went in and went to sleep.

*******

The next day...Everyone woke up early. Today They have to move from where they were. Sammie woke up last. With a killer headache. "How ya feelin'?" Gotenks asked. She looked at him. Then at his toned mucsel arms. At that instant she felt like throwing the little bit of humanity that she had left and just let the zombie side of her take over."Run. Hide. Go away."She growled. Not wanting that to happen though. He gave her a confused look. "What?" He said. Not sure if he heard her right. She growled. He backed up."Go. Now."She her stomach was dying for him to stay. He got up and walked to the oppisite side of the room.'Whats happening to me?' Sammie kept questioning herself. 'I dont think I can hang on much longer.' She thought. She rather die,then deal with this agony."Alright guys lets go." Vegeta yelled to everyone. Everyone nodded and grabbed their stuff.

*********

They drove for about 2 hours. Stopping for gas and bathroom breaks on the way."Hey,hey!Whats that?" Minzy asked as she spotted a car driving the opposite way they were."Dont tell me they mastered how to drive now." Gotenks cringed at the thought.  
"We'll see for ourselves."Bulma car passed by but Gotenks honked the horn which made the other car car went in reverse. Revealing a handsome guy... almost as Handsome as Vegeta and trunks but not quite. In his early 2O's maybe."You guys we got survivors!" The passenger yelled to someone in the back. The on in the passanger had was handsome as were dark underneath his eyes." guys know anything about any shelter?" Gotenks asked the driver."Well seems to us we're the last standing. But I guess we're not." The driver said. Gotenks nodded."Im Gotenks by the way." gotenks said with a driver returned the smile and said "Im Congrats on our survival?" Denrean said with a cheeky smile. And Sammie remembered that name, from where? "Oh!And this is alot more of us in the back ."Gotenks said. Denrean nodded."Hi Minzy."He smiled."Hey."She smiled back."Whats going on."A sleepy voice came from the back."Looks like one of them woke up." Gotenks laughed."We found some survivors." Minzy told eyes widened. "Really? Where?" He asked excitedly. Glad they weren't the only humans left."Im Denrean."he said poking his head out from his window."Im meeting you. this is my father." Trunks said with a bright smile And Vegeta smirked over at Denrean. Denrean looked at the back of Trunks and Vegeta To see the car full of people.

"Wow!There really is alot of you guys."He laughed."No One's with you?" Vegeta asked."Yeah. Hey Im Shimn." The guy who was the passenger said with a genuine smile." sure you heard our names already well not all of us but." Gotenks said with a smile. Shimn nodded."Anymore of you guys?" Trunks asked. Denrean nodded."Hey what about we find shelter for a little and we can all have a proper conversation." Minzy said. Shimn nodded."Ok then follow me." Gotenks instructed. Denrean nodded and made a U-turn so he was right behind Gotenks van.

*********

"So how long you guys been on the road?" Minzy asked. "As long as the infection started." Denrean replied with a frown. "Well this is the rest of the crew." Minzy said as she opened the door for the others. They all stretched and yawned. "Where are we?" Gohan asked."Dont long as it's safe." Bulma said as she got out of the car followed by Vegeta nad trunks. Everyone else came out except Sammie. She was still asleep and no one wanted to disturb her."Well this is the rest of our pack." Denrean said as 4 girls and 9 boys including Shimn got out.

Minzy's eyes widened."Yuri? Kyla? Annie? Gabree?" She yelled with happiness and shock.  
They looked at her for a while then they broke into a smile. "I missed you!" The 4 girls ran to Minzy and embraced her into a tight hug. " guys know eachother?" Denrean and Trunks asked at the same time,confused. The girls smiled and nodded. "Well isnt that a coincidence?" Shimn said with a smile. "Well since you guys already know the girls. We'll Intoduce you to the guys." Shimn said. "This is Salmo, Greggon ,Taegeng, Max, Suneeri, Tabblo, Rodrick ,& Hyanyoon." Shimn said pointing to each of the guys. Donghae's crew nodded and smiled. Introducing theirselfs to them. Suddenly another body came out of the Z fighters's car. It was a girl. She looked sick,and tired. The 4 girls gasped,and the 1O other guys backed up and looked at the other group like they were crazy. "Is she infected?" Denrean whispered confused. "Well,Kinda." Minzy said. "Kinda?" Max echoed. "Long story shot,her blood bonds with the half and half." Vegeta said then stopped for a sconded and then finshed "I wanted to.. uh" He stopped by Bulmas glare.

The other groups mouth dropped. "Can we come close to her?" Suneeri asked,eyeing her suspiciouly. "We're not sure. Well we can but I dont know about you guys." Gotenks said.  
"I can *cough-cough* hear you. *growl* " Sammie said. The other crew stepped back as she looked at them. They were surprised she could talk. But what freaked them out was her left was full of blood. Except for the brown part."Im *cough-cough* Sammie." She said weakly. Max and Rodrick Gasped. All eyes were on them. "What? whats wrong?" Hyanyoon asked sort of worried.

"SAMMIE" The two boys yelled in unison. They ran to her and embraced looked at them confused when they finally let her go. "You dont remeber me?" The two said at the same time."Name?" She asked weakly."Sammie, Its me! Denrean!" Her eyes widend. She took a step back."Your Kidding *cough cough* right?"She said. "No joke! I cant believe you forgot me!" He said as he pouted cutley. She laughed a raspy one. "You?" She said turning her attention to Max."C'mon Sammie, how can you forget me? Its me! Max yoogn!" Max said with a smile. "Max?" She yelled surprised."I C-cant believe this!"She croacked happily."Wait?You Guys know eachother?" This time both crews asked surprised. All three nodded."Sammie...what happened to you?" Denrean Breathed out sadly. Looking at his childhood love it made him sad to see her suffering."Protected the others." She said in a low voice.

Out of nowhere Max gave her a tight hug. She hugged him back. Trying with all her might to avoid the zombie in her,trying not to bite him. "You guys should watch around me. *Cough* I dont think Ill *couch* last much longer." She said looking tired and dead."NO!Dont say that!" they all screamed at the same time not counting Vegeta who just walked up to her.  
She gave them a sad smile."C'mon deny it *cough* I could FEEL myself dying slowly." She said while tears faught to escape. Vegeta looked in her eyes.. and she opened her mouth but closed it fast.. "you smell good.. Vegeta.. you know what happening to me" She said loud for everyone to hear. Deareans crew looked at Vegeta confused.

Minzy started crying before her though. She always got sensitive when it came to Sammie. She shook her head as more tears fell. "Dont say that. We'll find you a cure. I swear on my own life." Minzy said sternly between her sobs as Trunks held her close. Gotenks gave Bulma a hug. Trying to sooth her who was close to tears also. Piccolo looked at her with pain. Everyone knew what she was saying was true. Thats exactly why they hated talking about finally escaped from Sammies's eyes. Blood tears coming out from her left eye. Vegeta backed max and Dearean back to the other groups as he stayed up there. "Does he thing its safe." Tabblo asked and then Trunks quickly explain the who story about Vegeta, Sayians, the zombies, Goku, and Vegeta s and there heros, Cell, and the deaths of there friends. i say he told them FAST! It was weird. None of them knew one another like that. But somehow they were sure they all felt the same about Sammie.

"Shh...Dont cry. Everythings going to be fine." Vegeta cooed her as he wiped away her tears. Sammie looked at him and smiled a sad smile. "Im sorry." She said in a low voice."Remeber our promise?" Max told SAmmie stepping up with vegeta."You said you wouldnt leave me no matter what happens. Your breaking the promise." Max said as he smiled a bitter-sweet smile at her. "Im sorry." She said again. "Im so sorry to all of you guys." She said. Vegeta looked her at her up and down. Minzy dashed to her and hugged her tightly. Sammie hugged her back. She felt her head spinning,it felt like the room was closing in on her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as more tears escaped. She could hear people panicking. "Whats happening?" Max yelled worriedly. Vegeta looked down and shoved Max and Minzy away as he caught Sammie.

******

They all got into the beggest car which was Denreans they all fit in it perfectly. Laying Sammie in the trunk with a Blanket over her so she could sleep. Denrean and Gotenks were in the front.

After what they all saw they decided it was best if they hit the road again. Heading for tokyo hospital to get health kits for everyone, incase of emergency. There was a huge mob of zombies up ahead, then suddenly one by one the zombies started to decrease. With the sounds of powerful gunshots to take them out. Denrean stopped the Giant van car that had 23 seats and the Trunk was the size that could fit 10 men and suplise in the back. Afraid if they were being ambushed for the car. They checked everyone. When they looked back at the road almost all the zombies were dead. More then 2 dozen zombies lyed on the floor dead. Each with a bullet in the middle of their heads. Trunks looked up,signalling for the rest to do the same, checking if there was any danger up ahead. Instead they saw 8 regular humans on top of different buildings. Each with snipers in their hands. It was 5 guys, three girls. Each were young and they all looked restless. One of the guys gave a hand signall to the others. Telling them to drop the weapons for now.

Then the tallest of the guys yelled down to the Z fighters and there new pack's car to get out of the car. They cooaperated. Except Sammie didnt come out of course. Then the 8 strangers came down from the buildings. Their apperence more clear now that they were closer. One of the girls with red hair greeted herself first. "Hello. Im Park, sorry if We scared you guys there." She gave a shy smile. Another girl introduced herself. She was more skinny and spunky then the red hair one. "Whats up im Aly. Just call me Aly."She gave a little salute with her hand. Making the others laugh. Gotenks introduced his group to them,before the 8 strangers could finish introducing theirselves. "Lot of people you got their." One of the guys said. He had collarbone length hair that was black. He looked young. Denrean nodded at the young boy. "Oh,im Shinnkey by the way."The boy said. they all nodded and smiled at the rest of the boys and the one girl who still hasnt introduced herself. "Well to get this over with quicker. This is Kim, Ron, Kibum,& im Kle the leader." Vegeta's group nodded and then introduced theirselves. After that they all began to chat."I am there leader... me and Denrean." Vegeta told them. "So what are you guys doing here. Its dangerouse." Kibum said. "We're heading for the Tokyo hospital to get health kits, and then we're going to check around to see if theres any weapons we could use." Teageng said. The others nodded."Well where are you guys heading?" Max asked. "Where not heading anywhere. We're here to take back whats ours by right." Ron said. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. Not going anywhere? Then how will they survive. He thought in his mind. "Well wanna come with us?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta walked over to the 8 young men and told them everything. "Immpossible!" Aly said. Vegeta smirked and rasied his head and shot one of the dead Zombies blowing it up completly. They all gasped and the others smirked and smiled. They walked back to the other group."Well we made our choice...we're in." Greg said smirking at Vegeta."Really? Well we're glad you guys are. Welcome to the crew." Salmo said."Haha thanks, I guess."Kyle said with a happy smile. "Well then. Prepare to take back whats our's guys." Sammie said walking up to the 3 groups who are now one. With 3 leaders... Vegeta, Denrean, and now Kyle. "What are we gonna call are selfs?" Kim asked in her high voice. "Well us warriors have a name... We are called the Z fighters." They all smiled. "We are the Z fighters." Sammie smiled lighlty.

All eyes were on left eye wich was full of blood,was now going back to white,but it was glowing slightly. The 8 newcomers cocked there guns and aime at her head. Vegeta moved in front of her and pointed Kyles gun down to the floor and Minzy, max, Denrean jumped infront of SAmmie. "Dont Shoot!" Everyone yelled in unison and Vegeta flinched then clamly said..." Dont shoot her." The newcomers looked at them confused. "What do you mean dont shoot? She's INFECTED!" Kyle argued pointing he gun again and Vegeta grabbed it and threw it to Yuri who caught it. Kyle looked at him more or less glaring. "We know. But somehow her blood bonds with the virus. We know its sounds odd but just trust us with this one. Or I will have to kill you here if you hurt her." Vegeta said,defending Sammie. This shocked the Z fighters. "How do you know that?" Greg and Kibum asked. And Vegeta looked at them, "I was just like her... I was turned into one of those Zombies. But, cause I am not Human... he didnt work out well and started to kill me... I was dead. I was half dead, half alive. my body was dead, my brain was alive. I was not a Zombie. Kakarot... or you may know him as Goku. Was the same we were one of the firsts." Vegeta told them and Shinnkey stared in shock. "Then how are you back..." Vegeta smirked. "Some how me and Kakarot were able to take some one elses life force... Kakarot killed his own friend so he could come back, he tryed to kill everyone else.. so I took his life force. In fact... i still have some of the Zombie left... it is apart of me now." Vegeta glared at them until the lowered there gun slighty.

The newcomers each looked at as if they were talking with their eyes,they all nodded." if we see her even come close to thinking of biting someone,she's dead." Kyle said lowering his gun. Soon after the others did to."Watch your back..." Vegeta mummbled. "Wait. Whats her name?" Park and Aly asked as they examined the half zombie half human girl infront of them. She couldve swore she new the girl. "Sammie why?" She answered and then the two girls smiled... "Remeber us? We were in a band together?" Sammie thought back and then she felt them hugging her tightly. "Yes.." she breathed as they let go. Everyone was shocked. "Okay so there are 4 groups now we are ONE! We have to work together!" Annie said. "We are a team" Yri agreed. "YEAH!" Denrean, Shimn, Greggon, Salmo, Max, Tabblo, Rodrick, Ron, Piccolo, Trunks, Minzy and gotenks yelled at the same time. "Okay lets make teams, Piccolo, trunks, Minzy, Sammie, Woman, Max you are on my team." Vegeta said. "Gohan, Gotenks, Shimn, Greggon, Teageng, Sueeri, Denrean you are a team." Vegeta stopped to make sure they got it, The rest of the girls and Kibum are a team and the rest of the boys are a team." They all agreed. Taking wepans. "We will look for food, and more suvivers, then we leave and move to the Army base!" Sammie croaked and the agreed.

This was the Begining of the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry i took so long to update. :D i hope u like it.


	5. Lee Matthew

NEXT CHAPTER BOOM!

"We have a small building where we have been staying at. Come on and we can eat." They went with Kyle to the Building roof they were standing on. Locking the doors they all got comefortable. Finally about 30 minutes later dinner was severed. They had just got done eating and Vegeta broke the silence. "We have to go attack... We hav-..." He was stopped when the door started banging then a window broke.

Before they knew it there were mobs of Zombies on them. Vegeta and the other Sayians went SSJ and SSJ2. "RUN BACK!" Trunks screamed as loud as he could and they all moved and Vegeta did his 'BigBang attack' and whiped out at least 60 of them and then Trunks did another big attack and attacked the rest gettign them all. The group cheered and then turned around to find a Zombie on Gabree! Shimn quickly killed the Zombie.

" .I cant believe this.I WONT believe this." Gohan said in almost a whisper. "Gabree..." Salmos' voice trailed off. Not knowing what to say. "What happened?" She asked as realized what she was seeing was indeed real. The boys gave eachother uneasy glances. "We tried to save you I dont think..." Gotenks voice trailed off just like Salmos. A grunting noise came from where the girls were laying down. Then Gabree came up fast and ran at them. She was indeed infected. She came sneering at Kyla then tried to bite her. "No! GAB stop! Its me!" Kyla yelled horrified at the thing infront of her. Then Gab-well zombie Gabree just fell to the floor. With a bullet lying in her head. Kibum put down the gun shakily. "Nooo!' Kyla cried. She jumped down from the bed-couch she was lying on and craddled the now dead Gabree in her arms. She began to cry. "Oh my gosh. oh my god, Gab im so sorry. Im so sorry." She cried. Piccolo had to pull her off of the corpse. "Shes dead." Vegeta said from the side of the room watching were the girls were lying down. All eyes were on him. And they saw that he wasnt talking about Gabree. He was talking about Sammie."What?" everyone yelled in shock. "Shes dead." He repeated himself and move closer to Sammie. they all froze not knowing how to respond. The boys sighed out frustrated sighs. Max kicked the bed couch that they was lying down on before. "CRAP!" He yelled out angrily. "Max,calm down." Rodrick said patting his back. "How can I calm down when our teammates are dying?" After that he stormed out the room. Everyone sighed tiredly. A ruffling of in the kitchen. Then Tabblo and Minzy woke up. "Where am I?" Minzy asked as she looked around. "Who are you people? What do you want from me? I dont have anything valuable." She said scared after she saw the dead body on the floor. "Minzy? its us. Your teammates." Vegeta said as he quirked a brow. Minzy went quiet. She was just sitting in her bed,staring off into space. Tabblo got into a fight stance. "Minzy? Tabblo? You really dont remeber us?" vegeta asked. They stared at him. "Whos Minzy?" Minzy asked. "Yeah,and whos Tabblo?" Tabblo asked. Everyone looked at at Vegeta. "Memory loss." He said. They looked at Vegeta once again to find he turned back to normal and then they all gasped, Vegetas tail had grown back. "What are you looking at?" Vegeta looked down and gasped lightly then his deep voice gasped loud as he looked over in the corner... They could not take there eyes off Vegetas tail. But finally Bulma turned and looked where Vegeta was looking... the back to Vegeta who just stared. "My tail..." She looked back again to see he was looking a a mirror.

******

After they set there about 20 minutes. Tobblo looked up at Max... "Max Yoogn" They all looked at Tobblo. "Your memeorie is BACK!" Tobblo got up and and said yes. They looked at Minzy who looked up and shook her head. VEgeta had already started fixing the wall and The other boys helped while the girls stayed with Minzy. They talked to her and out of know where she started to remember. "I REMEMBER!" Everyone stopped. Vegeta had almost hand it completely fixed, and then they fled to the back room. Locking the door behind them. All 30 of them was stay in the same room. "good night" they all told each other. "Tomorrow we fight." Vegeta whispered before they friffed off to sleep. Bulma moved closer to Vegeta and looked at his sleeping face. "I love you" she whispereda and kissed his lips lightly and put her head on his sof chest.

********

The sky was full of dark clouds. Rain would be coming soon, Piccolo guessed. And with rain and dark clouds, the darkness would sweep over the area, at least what was left of it. Piccolo racked his brain, he really wondered if he was loosing his grip on reality these days, hell he couldn't even remember how long they'd been holed up here anymore, when the zombies hit. "See anybody down there?" A deep voice asked from behind him. Vegeta, the only one of them that even bothred with that shit anymore. Of course there wasn't anyone, even though he had tried to reason with the two of them that there was no way they were the only people left. so far at least. There most likely aint in this town."Yeah, but what if we're the only ones around for hundreds of miles?" Vegeta asked in a low voice."Then eventually, those things will either break into here and eat us, or we'll go nuts, run out of food or something will force us outside, and that'll be all." Vegeta deadpanned and Piccolo looked at Vegeta who just answered his own question. Vegeta looked back at the sleeping large group.

"We need to think of trying to find a way out of here." Vegeta stated, as calmly as he could. Piccolo pulled his hand away from the window, and spun around to him. "Are you out of your mind!" Vegeta and Piccolo both turned around to look to find if they were awake. They werent."Relax, you green freak," Vegeta said, "I'm thinking Denreans might have a point. I mean, we've got what, enough food for a few more days here, maybe?", Vegeta looked down."How would you suppose we fend off the hungry crowd outside, huh? With our barehands?"  
Denrean knodded as he woke up. "i am always right, haha" Piccolo had an even better point. "No weapons, no engery from no food, they'd all be dead in a few hours." Denrean agreed.  
"We use what we got." Vegeta said."You've got guns?" Denrean eyed him, hopeful. "i doint need guns. I dont have to use them." Vegeta responded."No. I said use what we have. There's a big ass snow shovel in the closet, I bet that could knock someone's head off. or I could just run up and punch there eyes out." Vegeta finshed. Piccolo smirked. He continued, "There's that garden hoe downstairs by the door that old lady used to weed around the stepstones." They all smirked at the Joke Piccolo said. "If its still there." Denrean mused.

******

"HE DID WHAT!" They all screamed at Piccolo. "He left to go find more food, guns, amo, and meds." Piccolo said again. Bulma started to cry into her sons chest! "He could get hurt! He.. He.. He could die" Bulma was about to yell more at Piccolo when a knock on the door. They opened it to find vegeta standing there with 4 bags. He dropped them on the floor and smiled at them. "What?" They all glared at him harder. "you could have got hurt... Vegeta." Vegeta smirked and turned around to lock the doors and they all screamed. "What?" Vegeta asked? Kyle and Kibum grabbed guns. "Oh.. you saw the bite huh. Dont worry! I am not going to turn into one.." Vegeta said laughing as he started pulling out stuff when it hit him.. hard. "WOMAN! BRAT! COME HERE!" Vegeta screamed and they ran over to him. "Vegeta?" he was watching the wall behind them. "Everyone move." They did what he said and his sayian took over as he ran over to the wall, simi like a monkey like with his ear to the wall. Vegetas eyes went from rage to clam laughter in his eyes. "Gohan. follow me." Gohan was confused but agreed anyhow and followed. Once they were outside They saw it... a little kid about 7 years old. Vegeta watched the kid and Gohan looked around for its parents. They were no where. "Come on.. little guy" Gohan picked up the young boy and took him into the building and they all "AWWWW" at the sight.

"What is your name, son?" Piccolo asked in a sitting posion in front of the young boy. He was scared and moved from Piccolo and ran over to the Prince and hid behind him. They all laughed lightly, the boy has only let Vegeta talk to him or help him. Vegeta signed and moved the boy in front of him. "Look kid! What is you name?" Vegeta growled and the boy mummbled something, no one heard but Vegeta. "What is his name?" Shimn, Kyle and Greg asked in unsion. "He said his name was Lee Matthew." Bulma smiled "Well hello Matthew. i am Bulma and this is my son Trunks. And you already met Vegeta." The yound boy smiled and bowed his head then kindly spoke up, "Nice to meet you..." Then he moved closer to Vegeta who signed in annoyed tone. Bulma interduced everyone to the kid and Minzy started crying. "What is it Min?" trunks asked as he moved closer to her. "i miss Sammie... she should be here, and, and Gabree." Trunks held on the cring girl and the rest bowed there head in respect. "My sister! I have to save her. Mister, you have to help my sister." The boy spoke up pulling Vegetas pants leg. Vegeta looked down at the boy and back up. "There are more of you?" Vegeta asked as he bent down once again. "I have a older sister. She told me to go get help, thats when you found me." Mathew said as he ran towards the door but was stopped by Suneeri who picked the boy up and sat him down. The boy looked at Vegeta "Please.." Vegeta gave in, "Alright." Not happy about this. "Denrean, Kyle, Minzy. As the other leaders, watch your teammates. I will be back." Vegeta said as he grabbed the boy by the elbow and they moved out the door before anyone could protest.

"Look what I found!" max screamed as he ran in with at least 14 bags of clothes. The girls screamed in joy and grabbed at the bags. Piccolo clamly smirked. "Lets wait for Vegeta to get back, then we will shower and change." Bulma smiled and Gohan laughed. "He really needs it huh." Bulma laughed with the rest.

************  
(Matthews sisters POV)

"What do we do now, Kassy?" a young boy maybe 12 years old asked a girl named Kassy. I smiled, for finally, there was a question I could answer without hesitation. "We get ready for when my brother matthew comes with the help, Ed" I simply replied. The one called Ed looked at me as if I grew another head."Get ready? For what?" Ed asked."To GET OUT of this hellhole. My brother will come back! He left the note saying he will. He maybe 7 but he is smart, strong, and fast." I screamed almost crying. I limped back towards the wall when I heard the zombies moaning stopped. We both looked up to the door, and then I heard a scream of pain from a zombie but it quickly stopped. The door opened and Ed grabbed the gun but stopped when he saw Matthew standing there. "MATTIE!" I screamed in joy and he ran to hug me. A man with Black hair that stood up in a flame of spikes. His shirt was torn and ragged over his body stowing his well muscles, his pants was torn on one leg almost completly off. He had blood on him, dried and new. "Who the hell are you!" screamed Ed as he aimed the gun at the man who just laughed and took it from him and slowly placed it on the ground. Before he could answer and Ed could protest Matthew spoke up "That is Prince Vegeta, he is from space! He is a hero! He help me and there are more of them, not like him there are only 3 others that are like him. But there half human and he has a wofe named Bulma and ther is a Green guy that is an alien too! But there all nice..." Mathew went on and I laughed. "There is no way he is an alien there are no such things." i said cutting my little brother off. The man smiled "Oh really? it is true what he said." His hair turned Blonde almost blinding me, his eyes were now a bule-green, his tail moved freely behind him and Ed and I gasped. "now shut your mouths and lets go. Oh and I AM a Prince. i am Prince Vegeta of all sayians, remember that." He said turning and a bright light came from his hand and he shot a whole in the wall. I was lost for words but i did what he said any ways. I ran over to Ed and then called my brother and Vegeta to wait. "Hey, nice speech," Ed grinned and told Vegeta who smirked. "How's your knee?" i asked him. "Still busted." I couldn't help, but chuckle at how blunt his answer was. I leaned in to get a better look at his leg. He was using the heat packet, so I asked him to lift it off. I examined his knee and noticed that the swelling went down a little. Only a little, though.

For a few minutes, I stood there. I closed my eyes and said a prayer. Praying that this handsome man named Vegeta would help Ed. "Let me take him." Vegeta picked up Ed Bridle style and started to walk out. "Get on Matthew, and you too girl. ontop my back." Matthew jumped on putting his hands around Vegetas neck, I slowly put my legs around his waist and one arm on where Matthews were and my other around Vegetas arm shoulder. "What now?" I asked confused but only got 2 words back, the scared me. "Hold on!" With that Vegeta started to fly! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!1" I screamed and so did Ed who was crying in fear. About 30 scounds later we were in front of a building me and Matthew got off quickly and Vegeta started to walk into the building, We followed the Vegeta carring my friend Ed. Matthew knocked on a door 3 doors down and was opened by a Brown haired man. "Your back." The man said and we walked inside. i looked back as they shut and locked the door. "Whats your name?" A blonde said and i looked up smiling, "Lee Kassy, this is Ed. His leg knee is broken." A bule haired owman who just got done kissing Vegeta on the cheek came over to look at the Wound on Eds knee. "I can help that." her words made me smile. "i am Bulma... this is my man Vegeta and my son Trunks." I bowed my head at the purple haired boy about my age. then I saw two boys by him. with Balck spiked hair. "I am Gohan and this is my little brother Gotenks." Gohan said and I could not take my eyes off Gotenks until I saw him staring back. The rest introduce them selfs and then I me and Matthew was put in the team with the girls and a boy.

"We have found cloths! Lets shower and change into them.. there clean." Ghoans said. They all agreed and went to shower taking turn using the 2 showers. Once they were dressed me, Yuri, Annie and Park fixed them all food.

(END OF KASSYS POV)

The 31 of fighters stood in front of the weapons closet Shimn had set up, Get each of weapons. We each had a backpack slung over our shoulders, Vegeta, Denreasn, Minzy, and Kyle had 2 being the leaders they carried the food, clothes. "You know what we need?" Max thought aloud. The rest of them turned there heads toward him. "We need to stay together. not break up into groups. Denrean... you know that. I am sure vegeta does too. Now we also have a Kid to watch now. And a ingered man also... Think about it." Vegeta added alittle more of food in his bag. "Yeah, that would help a LOT, Sammie would have wanted that." sighed Minzy. "Well, we can't just stay here, And besides... If you have me then it should be fine. Lets stay together then. Make sure you have everything. Grab the bags and let's get going before night falls!" Vegeta was anxious to begin. He figured that the earlier they started, the earlier they would get to the Army base. Rodrick grabbed the biggest baseball bat he could find and shoved his gun in his pocket and then put a knife in his boot. Park and Yuri grabbed thick pole sticks and got read by making sure they were good. Kibum added amo to his gun and Shinnkey held two golf clubs. Ed took a shovel, since it was compact and durable at the same time. They all looked over at Sammie's and Gabrees body. And then some of them worked on specific warning calls for each other just in case something were to happen which made Vegeta, Piccolo, gohan, Trunks, and gotenks chuckle.

Vegetas thoughts driffed to Goku. He thought why he would attack Krillen.. attack Bulma. what had changed him? was it the Zombies infection virus? Or was he always evil. Vegeta shook his head and looked out the window... there in the distance Goku stood leanding against the building with Zombies around him. Vegeta was shocked. "Vegeta?" Matthew and the rest moved over and the orginal Z fighters gasped. "Goku..." Trunks whispered. "WHO!" The others were scared about the Zombies not knowing who was Goku. Gohan told them about his dad... Everything including Gokus turn to evil. They all gasped knowing that the once Hero was now standing there with the zombies.. a zombie him self. "What? Is Goku doing" Bulma asked scared moving closer Vegeta. "He is leading the zombies... into the army. Gohan... listen here brat! Remember that Ghost?" Vegeta asked and stated bluntly. Gohan knodded. "He was you Gohan... He was you from the future..." Gohan stared at Vegeta in shock. "what? But.. he is dead." gohan took a step back away from the group staring at him. "Kakarot... your loud mouth mother... takes your life." vegeta stared at Goku who was miling with blood from his mouth. Vegetas tail wrapped around Bulma waist pullling her close. "Woman go talk to the others. Get the ready for the fight of there life." bulma agreed and walked the others away from Gohan and Vegeta. "Listen Vegeta I.. my mother.. no way." Gohan sat down on the couch and vegeta stood next to it. "You die in a battle with zombies.. I dont know what one it was. The ghost told me... you stood there and the zombie mother bit your neck.. you were infected. But unlike me and Kakarot. You then were killed off fast when someone shoot your heart... I dont know who. it was not a human." Vegeta told Gohan everything he knew. Gohan was shocked and scared. 'how' he kept asking him self. Vegeta stood up and walk back over to the window to see Kakarot standing there but Zombies were gone. Vegeta called over the others and they all started looking for any Zombies finding none Kakarot smile him self before walking away.

As we walked towards the door that stood in between life and death, it was surreal as people thumped our backs and shouted words of encouragement. 'Why does it feel like I'm on death row?' Kibum thought. The last person that they saw before slipping through the door was Hyayoon. He gave us a sort of half smile half frown before hugging all of us tightly, even Vegeta who just stood there. "Be safe, all of you. We're counting on you to return. I'll take care of things here so that you all will come back to a safe haven." He said holding Kassy, Ed, and Matthew close behind him. Bulma and Denrean were staying with Hyayoon, Ed, matthew and Kassy while the others go and get a Giant van kinda like the one they had before. So they could all go to the Army base or at least head there. Where they prayed Tein was. Matthew ran up to Vegeta and Hugged him tight. "Be safe Vegeta." Vegeta patted the boys head and then he ran back to Kassy.

Vegeta nodded his gratitude to Them. He didn't want to cry, he didnt want to feel, he didnt want the pain to hit. It felt as if He were going to lead the others out to war, which only brought back the fights, battles, wars that he had on the plants Frezza had him destroy. Once Vegeta got to the door, everyone held their breath as Vegeta grasped the handle tightly in his fist, he swung open the door.

They ran out side seeing no Zombies. "No walkers here lets go!" Gohan yelled and they moved foward. "Look a building.. lets go in there and see if we can find anything." Greg said and the walked up to the Door. Vegeta tryed to open but it was blocked, by something. Vegeta put a hand on it and with one engery blast shot it to the other side of the room. "so much for a quite intrech." Annie mumbled and they walked in seeing blood every where. Trunks walked up to the only other door. The door creaked open to reveal a dimly lit hall. There wasn't any sign of the undead. Just blood and the bodys of Sammie and Gabree on the floor where they died. They took a brave step past the door. Yuri closed the door with another creak, since she was the last one out. Gohans breaths shallowed as he took cautious steps down the hall. hewas sure that the pounding in his chest could be heard by the others, but he brushed the thought aside and pressed on. A blood-streaked door appeared on our right. Max gulped as Vegeta quickly opened the door. As expected, it was pitch black. "I am going.. go.. goin.. going in..." Ron whispered. Max placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him towards the suffocating, murky room."Go on, bud. We'll wait for you out here and cover you."Ron straightened his shoulders and told himself that 'I'd be fine'. Ron boldly walked inside and shone my light to all four corners of the room. he prayed for his heartrate to slow down. Even though He could will his face to be composed, Rons heartbeat was an entirely different thing. He started to calm down when He realized that this was a single bathroom, probably for people who didn't like to go into public restrooms. There was a distinct odor that Ron couldn't quite place, but He knew it was something like blood. he checked in it to find nothing. He then started to look around for anything of use.

Vegeta started to check the other room that was black Vegeta went SSJ and looked into the room. He told the others to wait there for a second and cover Ron. Vegeta went in and saw a Light switch.

(Vegeta POV)

I reached for the light switch, but once I turned it on, I regretted it. I let out a small yelp of surprise. I almost hurled on the floor from the scene that met my eyes. There was a corpse seated on the lone toilet seat. His, I could tell by the clothing, chest was ripped open and his innards were spilled out on his lap. One arm was gone, revealing sinew and bone. His other arm hung lifelessly to the side, several bite marks marring it. His head was snapped back, his nose completely missing and his eyes were puffy and blank. One leg was awkwardly extended, as though his knee was busted backwards, and his other leg was bent at a perfect 90 degrees. Vegeta looked down at the ground and glared at the dead man.I extended a Stick pole to touch his one perfect leg. No response. It just fell nonchalantly to the side. I held my pole like a baseball bat and swung at his head but not to hard, not wanting to break the stick or anytihng. I heard his head crack back and the thump of it when it fell to the floor. He was dead. And he would never be able to become undead. I sighed in relief. At least he's dead, rather than undead. I surveyed the room for anything useful and only found a clean roll of toilet paper in the cupboard above the toilet. I sweeped the room with my eyes once more, then turned to stride out the door. Before I closed the door, the others peered in to see what I was yelping about. They made similar noises right as I closed the door. Ron was also back.

"What the heck was that?" whispered Ron. "It was a human... Ugh, that's freaking gross...kami." I mumbled back."The main thing is that it's dead. There wasn't anything useful in that room, except for a roll of toilet paper. Come on, let's get moving... Keep alert, guys," I replied. We swiftly made to the end of the hall. We had come at a crossroads. The right side of the hall was gloomier than the left. I decided that it was best to tackle the hard stuff first. The first door was ajar and strangely lit. I moved the door open with my foot and immediately gasped when I saw a undead chomping on a human arm. The girls nearly yelled at the top of their lungs, but was quickly silenced when the boys covered their mouth. Her eyes were glazed and unseeing, the zombie I mean. The arm looked familiar... I realized that it was the dead-man-from-the-bathroom's arm. There were other remains scattered on the floor and a lot of blood splatters on the wall. Though my heart was pumping furiously, I seen far worst things then this. I came over to her andwalked in front of her and stood there. She didn't respond at all. I decided to end her misery. I moved my hand in side form and hit her neck knocking it off and it went flying against the wall. My stomach lurched. "Oh, shit, this is SICK!" i whispered whiping the blood off my hand onto my jean pants. Before I could react anymore, a sound caught my attention. A low moan, dark and haunting, echoed through the hall, making it difficult to pinpoint where it was coming from."Shit, Vegeta, why the heck did you ruin it's dinnertime? Now, you've drawn the attention of more of them, you little BAKA!" Teageng spat harshly at me. THAT WAS IT! I took him by the shirt and everyone started to tell me to stop not to hurt him. I lifted him higher and threw him on the floor and kicked his side making him cry in pain. I walked over to the dead Zombie i just killed and turned to Teageng who got up and was now holding his side lightly.

"Well, I'm sorry if I had to kill her permanently, but she would've had US for dinner if we didn't do anything else!" I countered glaring at him who just bowed his head and said sorry."Oh, man, this can NOT be happening!" they muttered as Aly hurried to the door to pop her head out. I followed her and did the the remaining two doors, out came around ten of the undead, shuffling their way towards us. From the speed they were going, I had to estimate that in about fifteen minutes, they would reach the room we were in. I had to think fast. What the heck should I do? Oh, screw it. Let's just kill them! i open the door not listening to them yelling at him to stop. I rasied my hand and shot a Ki blast that took them all out. A human yell to my left distracted me as I frantically looked around for the source of the voice. I blasted an undead out of the way to reveal Greg, Kibum, and Tabblo clutching at their arm. My eyes widened at the bite mark on each of their forearms. Though it wasn't a clear bite through on Tabblos, it was serious enough to turn him into an undead. I swore aloud. SHIT. This can NOT be happening! I rushed to their's side. "Bakas, we have to get you back-" Kibum stopped me. "NO. I know that we are going to turn into them. Kill us now, while you have the chance," They demanded in a harsh voice. I killed Tabblo and Greg right away but then stopped at Kibum who was crying. I then shot him off fast as I could. The rest of the group were now around a biten Park, Suneeri, Shimn, Salmo, Greggon. Zombies were still coming at then as they started shooting. I killed The zombies and the shooting stopped. "There all.." Max started and I killed them all but Shimn cutting Max off he started to cry. Shimn spat out blood towards me, which I jumped backwards to avoid. Some drops still managed to land on my shirt. I looked up at him and I whiped my shirt off the best I could. I knew that he was readyto turn.. he was Already close to the Zombie he was becoming. Every one screamed and moved away and started to cry. But, it was I who wasn't ready to witness another death. "Good bye... I wish for you all to survive.. to end this." Shimn said to the others started cryed harder. With that, I shot him. "Ugh, you stupid IDIOT, you went and got to get bit." Vegeta told the dead members.

(End of Vegetas POV & Kyles POV)

I sobbed as I knelt to the floor next too the dead teammates, Max by my side. Rodrick and Ron stood side-by-side, watching me as I deteriorated right in front of them. "You jerk! You! You Freak! you monkey!" I screamed at Vegeta and stood up, starting to punch at him. his tail caught my wrist and then he pushed me back down on the floor. "Kyle... He did that for us. We have to honor Shimns last wish... We need Vegeta, he saved us." Max said while holding back tears."No, you don't understand, Max! We could've... We could've saved them!" I choked out. My throat constricted, decreasing my chances of breathing. I almost began hyperventilating. My cheeks were wet and I began to wheeze. Max noticed this and started to shake me. Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved over To Trunks, Gohan and gotenks. "Hey, Kyle! Now isn't the time to act like this! There are people who are depending on you! We are all in this together!" Rodrick slapped me across my face. "WAKE UP! Don't do this to yourself, you idiot!" Trunks and Vegeta were talking and gotenks and gohan were talking together.  
"You guys..." I began. But, Rodrick didn't pay attention to me. Tears were streaming down my best friend's face as he glared at me."Kyle, STOP acting this way! Do you think that everything stops just because some of us dies!" Teageng and Shinnkey stopped and looked at him."ARE FAMILY's dead. I'm all alone. What am I supposed to do?" I was flat-lining. Vegeta looked at them and growled at me. "I am still here!" Vegeta screamed. "I am the most powerful here, i will lead from now on. Alright trunks is next if anything happens to me. Alright you Baka" Vegeta told me. I didn't know what to think when everything suddenly went fuzzy. Kim's voice was the only one I could recognize at that point.

"Kyle! We need to go! Forget about the death and move on. DO IT, before more of those shitheads return!" There was a tinge of urgency and impatience in her voice. "Yah, snap OUT of it!" She screamed. "That's enough, Kim. Gotenks, could you please come carry Kyle back to the building that we are staying in until we get to the car? We need to make sure that nothing else happens to him while we're out here," A high voice ordered. At the word, 'safe,' I snapped back to reality and hastily stood up. Watching Minzy who had trunks arm around her shoulders holding her close."No. I can handle this. Just... give me a second to catch my breath." I took in a deep breath and shuddered. The negative feelings I was now feeling were coarsing through me like an electric current. I didn't want to appear weak in front of my team, especially Vegeta. Because, goodness knows, he'd give me hell for it later. "Okay, I'm good. Now, let's go check the other two floors above us."

******

We went to the penthouse floor after coming up with nothing in the 2 other floors. There were no useful supplies and we managed to kill a few more undeads.I was weary. My back and arms ached from the continuous beatings I was giving. I was in no mood to smile.  
From what I could tell from my half-dead phone, it was 4:37 in the afternoon. Which meant that the sun was going to set soon. I relayed the time to my exhausted team."Well, at least we're done for today," said Trunks. Vegeta shook his head at him. Trunks scowled. "What now?", he asked. "We need to check up on the status of Shimn... He might still be alive. I didnt kill him just shot him" Vegeta said and everyone Gasped. He looked at me. "id he is alive I will see what I can do to keep him from becoming one, but he will there is no cure." I smile at Vegetas word and he looked away towards the hall.

I led the way to the door where we last saw our beloved Shimn. I reached for the handle and marveled at how easily the door opened. Wasn't it locked...? As expected, it was dimly lit. Lifeless bodies strewn the floor. It looked as though Vegeta managed to kill just about every undead that we couldn't, which totaled to about 17. I scoured the room for my Friend and finally spotted him at the farthest corner. My feet seemed to be on auto-pilot as it whisked me there. The rest of the team followed me while keeping wary eyes alert. Shimn was bloodied up pretty badly from where Vegeta had got him. Blood adorned his torso, which was bare because of his torn shirt. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. But, it was evident. It was right there, staring at me in the inevitable truth: My friend was dead. Forever. I bent down and whispered into his left ear, which seemed to be the only untouched part on his body. "I'll miss you." I stared at his body in silence for a few more minutes before turning to leave for the safe haven. Piccolo put a hand on my shoulder and he then patted me on the back.

**********

We entered through the door and was greeted with whoops and cheers from the 6 friends. matthew ran towards Vegeta who greeted him by a high five. I frowned when I saw each face, one-by-one, fall at the absence of Shimn, Salmo, Greggon, Suneeri, Tabblo, Kibum, Greg and Park. I ran over to Hyayoon and started crying harder. He rubbed my back. Gotenks ran over to Kassy who looked like she was going to cry. Kassy hugged Gotenks, even thoguh she just met them, she felt a bond to them quickly. Ed cryed in pain and Kassy ran over to him and started to relax Ed. Gotenks felt himself getting jalous. Trunks hugged minzy from the back and Max and rodrick sat on the couch. Aly, kim, yuri, Annie and Shinnkey were going threw the bags of stuff and found a frist aid kit. "Ah HA!" Aly said as she grabbed it and ran over to bulma who took it and started to Re bandage Eds Knee.

********

"I'm so bored... its to boring with out Kibum!" Denrean whined as Matthew rolled his body off the sofa. "Denrean, this is one of our only days with with a break. you should relax." Gotenks picked up the young boy and placed him back on the sofa and told Denrean at the same time. "Gotenks. Don't spoil him too much." Kassy shot a crossed look at MinHo. "My adorable brother needs to grow into a self-depandant man!" She said and Bulma laughed at the sight. "Again with the spoiling thing, Lee Kassian?" Said Gotenks, with a cheeky grin.  
"I told you to call me Kassy! i hate to be called by my full name" Key told gotenks in frustration.

=Mean-while=

"A Max with chicken is a happy Max!" Max to himself in a sing-song voice while going up the elevator, holding a 3 buckets of fried chicken big enough for his new family. He glanced up at the floor number, which read floor 4. "Just one more floor.." He said to himself. They had moved up the floors of the building because there was a bigger rooms. However, while Max was busy being lost in his 'chicken fantasy' thoughts, the elevator stopped. Thinking that it was floor 5, he stepped out, skipping in the direction to which he thought was There room they sleep in. "Hello I am home! The Zombies where no where to be! I made it to KFC! And..." Max cheerfully announcment turned to small worrie when he saw this was not his the floor they were sleeping on. As he knocked on the door of the room. Instead of the door being locked, it swung open with a creaking noise. "Is there anyone here?" He walked in carefully, anticipating a surprise attack from the Zombies. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! FATHER!" He heard a little girl's voice scream from the inside. Max got into a fight pose and put the Chicken down, looked further in, with a stoned face. Upon seeing the scene before him, his eyes widened in shock. He knew that Zombies were most likely here but what was going on was wrong, but no matter how ubelievable or shocking the scene before him is, he could not shift his gaze elsewhere.

"HUNNY, what's wrong with you!" a woman struggled to escape the grasp of her husband. She knew that something was different about him the moment he enter the room they were hiding in, ten minutes earlier. He had a piece off flesh torn off his arm and his skin had faded to a pale, not to mention the fact that he was coughing up pools of blood. She didnt know he was a Zombie until now. "D-d-d-don't do this!" The woman stuttered while being held tightly in the grasp of her husband's cold, lifeless arms. "MAMA.. Is Father going to be okay?" their six year old daughter tugged on her mother's shirt. "Yes, your father is going to be fin-AHHHHH!" The woman screamed before she could even finish her sentence. She turned her head to see her husband biting her arm. Without hesitation, she grabbed the closest chair to her and smashed her husband on the head. She watched as his cold body fell to the floor, without a sound to be heard. However, before she could do anything else, her body too, fell to the floor. Max aimed the gun at her head and then quickly to her husbands then back. The woman stood up without a problem. Her appearance similar of what her husband had looked like when he was attacking her. 'That was fast.. i have to kill her now!' max thought."MAMA!" The little girl squealed in excitement while seeing that her mother was seemingly 'alive'. Upon hearing the little girl's squeal, the woman trudged towards the girl with a menacing look on her face. Max shot the mother but missed. He was not yet good at shooting. The husband stood up and started coming towards him. max was shooting until his gun ran out of bullets.

He couldn't bear to watch any more of this. He took a few moments to get himself together and without using the elevator, he ran upstairs to The room. Forgeting the Chicken and only thinking about who that family could be.

********

"So that's why you should listen to me!" Kassy finished off lecturing Gotenks, Vegeta and the others were laughing. And matthew was drinking the coolaid Gohan made."EVERYONE, THERE ARE ZOMBIES HERE!" Max yelled after stumbling into the room, empty handedly. In the room there was a Kitchen, a living room, 2 bed rooms and 1 bathroom. In the old on there were 1 room, a small kitchen and a small living room area, 2 bathrooms. This were bigger and The girls had there own rooms."Zombies? you're not a kid anymore. Dont joke." kassy rolled her eyes not wanting to beilieve it. "Where's the chicken?" Matthew pouted. "AHHH ZOMBIE!" Kassy screamed and pointed behind Max. Upon hearing this, Max quickly turned around only to find nothing but an empty hall way. He turned back around, frowning at the members who didn't believe him. Well, at least he didn't know what Vegeta thought. "Vegeta!" Max said, frustrated. "Yeah," Vegeta walked over to Max watching the hall way. "Do you believe me?" Said Max, with hopeful eyes. "Who knows? I hope not.. this is are Safe home. Think about it you bakas what if." Vegeta replied and took a step outside looking down the halls. Max was about to go crazy, or maybe throw a fit because none of his teammates believed him but Vegeta. After seeing what he'd seen, how could he have possibly stayed sane? They were in there building of safness. He thought back to his fallen frineds. "Denrean. Come here." Vegeta walked towards Denrean, grabbed his shirt and began dragging him. max smiled and followed leaving a confused group behind."Ya! Vegeta! What in the world is wrong with you!" Denrean nagged while trying to free himself from Vegeta's grip. "Just follow me," Max said and Vegeta turned around and shot Denrean a serious look. Denrean went with Vegeta and Max to the door and spoke softly. "What do you want me to see?" Denrean asked. "That." Max pointed at a 'woman' he saw earlier who was biting a Little girl. Denrean looked away.  
"you guys What are you looking at?" Matthew bounced in between the middle of Vegeta and Denrean. Before the knew it, the others were watching with them. A good 1 second passed and all everyone knew what was happening. "A zombie apocalypse..." Matthew whispered as Kassy cover his eyes and looked away. The zombie woman and her husband started moving towards them and soon the little girl also. The Z fighters moved up the stairs to there Dorm (I am calling the room a dorm now lol) shutting the door behind him, Gohan turned and looked at the window, and sild down the door. Goku was laughing, then quickly smirked... "you wait Kakarot!" vegeta yelled at Goku who then felw away. "THEY CAN FLY!" Teageng screamed. "He is a Sayian... remember" Trunks said and Teageng went 'ohhhhh'.

*****

"whatever.." Vegeta nodded and sat back down, putting an arm over Bulma and comforting her.  
The room was once again, silent. Everyone seemed like they were relax, however, their creaking front door broke this silence. "didn't you close the door when you came in?" Piccolo asked Shinnkey. "No... I'll go do it now." shinnkey replied obediently and walked to their front door, ready to close it. A mysterious moan came from the direction of where their front door is...The moan came from the same source, but this time, louder and more aggressive sounding. Shinnkey froze in fear, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He paused and waited for a few seconds as the moaning came closer. He leaned his head over the corner to see what was going on at the front door, and to his horror, he saw a walking corpse, trudging into thier dorm. Without hesitation, he turned around and ran as fast as he could back to join the other members. "ZOMBIE." He blurted out grabbing his gun."I don't think zombies can get us if we locked our door." Gotenks laughed and Kassy glaced at him.  
"We are going to be okay with Vegeta here." Bulma smiled warmly at Vegeta and he smirked back. The mood between the members was relaxed until this time, all of them heard the moaning. "What's that..?" Rodrick asked, uncertainly. Minzy grabbed her gun and thought back to what Sammie would have done. "I don't know.. I dont wanna know, but I got a good idea and I think we are about to find out." Minzy replied as the moaning got louder.

They looked towards the direction of where the moaning came from and to their dismay, they saw the living (well, dead) definition of a walking corpse. "GETA! Kassy! I'm scared." Mumbled Matthew, who was barely audible and he ran over to his big sister. No one said a word. All they did was stare at the corpse trudging towards where the members are. Every step the 'creature' came closer to them, Kassy held Matthew tighter. "I can't breathe!" Matthew squeezed the sound out while being held so tightly by his sister. Upon hearing the sound, the walking corpse turned it's head and began going on Matthew's direction, this time going at a faster speed than it's previous trudging. A much faster speed. It was headed straight towards the fear stricken boy, who was literally hiding behind Kassy's arms. The zombie was now so close to the two siblings that they could smell the stench of it's rotten flesh. "Did you just kill it?" Asked Matthew, in amazement as Piccolo "Well, obviously! I just shot him.!" said Piccolo, "Do i have to do that too?" matthew asked, reluctantly. "We need weapons." Teageng said, as he grabbed guns and knives passing it them. "I'll just use the this thick pole I found." Taegeng swung the pole once and smirked at the thought of being a hero, smashing zombie's heads and saving innocent girls' lives.  
"I'll use this!" Kyla glanced at each member once and grabbed the hard wooden baseball bat.  
"I don't want to use a gun" said Kim as she picked up the mop. Her and Kyla high fied each not wanting to use guns. Aly silently picked up A gun and then looked up at Minzy who held her gun solidor style. They were ready for the hoardes of zombies that were now in there dorm building. Vegeta looked out the window and smirked 'bring it on'. With that one thought he started to pack the bags. Trunks and Minzy joined in.

About 10 minutes later They had 20 packs over each shoulders but Aly, Kassy and Mathew. Matthew being only 7 was depending on the others for protection. Rodrick grabbed a CD. "What is that?"Gohan asked and Rodrick told them about his life before the Zombies. "No way you were a singer!" Bulma said and Aly smiled. "I knew I saw you before!" He laughed and as they headed outside.

Rodrick pushed open the doors of the main entrance to the outside, and to his horror, more than 70 are undead monsters. Fangirls whom had once loved Rodricks music, were now foul abominations of humanity. Rodrick shook his head and cleared the thought off his brain.  
"No, they are no longer humans." He mumbled. "ready you idiotic fools?" Vegeta smirked.  
They all agreed. While running, he would smash the creatures on their heads with his baseball bat, causing blood to be spluttered everywhere. "Almost there!" He yelled to his members as they were nearing the door to the parking lot building. Vegeta reached forward, ready to smash the glass door which was the entrace to the parking building, however, before he would do so, he was hit in the back. Vegeta felt someone or 'something' grab him from behind as he tryed to get up. The zombie moaned as it stretched its neck to it's furthest, eager to taste Almighty Prince of all sayians flesh. Vegeta, on the other hand, head butted to Zombie then turning around and kicking it head off. Another zombie grabbed Vegeta my the shoulder turning him around. Vegeta killed it and then 3 more came at him. "you need any help over there?" Minzy asked? Shoting a zombie. "NO! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SA-..." Vegeta was stopped when a zombie hit him in the face making him fall onto the floor. Vegeta kicked it in the stomach sending it flying into the sky, Vegeta then shot it.

"Can any of you help me?!" Hyayoon yelled out, both scared and half annoyed at his teammates for not already rescuing him. "Got it!" Said Taegeng cockily as he whacked the zombie on the head, killing it. "You always have to be the hero, don't you! Why are you so happy with this saving me, huh? And becoming the hero." Hyayoon said joking, alittle jealous of Taegeng's heroic acts. "It's just how I am." Taegeng winked. Hyayoon smirked back at Taegeng and got up, once again ready to fight zombies.

Vegeta smashed open the main entrance of the Parking lot building, only to find more zombies waiting inside. "Everybody's infected in here!" Vegeta called out to his fighting mates."Lets fight them out them find a car. WAIT! maybe there are surviuvrs in here, hiding in the cars..." Taegeng replied. "Shut up and let's keep going!" Vegeta interrupted the and charged into the building. "This isn't fun!" Trunks shouted while following his hyungs.  
"We'll go separate ways and look for survivors!" Denrean waved to the members and showed them the direction he wants them to go in. He took another glance and Minzy and changed his mind. "Trunks, you go with Minzy. Gotenks, Kassy and Matthew you go with them too." Vegeta dashed off not waiting for Denrean to tell him who to go with, searching for wepoans, and any people who were Zombies yet. He passed by many gruesome sights of zombies biting on the screaming officers, but he ignored them. No matter how concerned he was, he knew it was too late for them once they've been bitten. Besides, he wouldn't want to pick a fight for no good reason. He ran until he could see a normal-skinned human who didn't look like she was going to bite his head off.

"CHI CHI!" Vegeta called out her name, excitedly. 'But the ghost told me she was a zombie... maybe she turns into one'. He thought. "VEGETA!" Chi Chi called back, in a trembling voice, sounding as if she was going to cry. Chi Chi ran up to Vegeta and swung her arms around him, giving him a big, warm hug. "Are Bra safe?" Vegeta asked her, gently.  
Chi chi broke the hug and looked at Vegeta with fearful eyes. She covered her face and shook her head and started to cry. "It's all my fault.." She cried. "I told them I'd protect her... But I ran and I left them." Vegeta opened his eyes wide and backed up into the wall. His little girl... his only daughter. Vegeta felt the tears come and he shook them away quickly. 'I must not let these weak emotions cloud me.' Vegeta told himself but then felt himself start to break. His pained face turned back to its stone like face. his Scrowl deeping. "Woman, we can go look for Bra. But first what are you doing in Japan?" Vegeta shot her an encouraging glare to make her coward in fear. "Me and Bra came here to look for help." Vegeta looked around the room full of cars and grabbed her hand, running to find his daughter with her.

=MeanWhile=

"Hya, back me up!" Taegeng shouted, running through the hall way of what used to be the the office building, which has now turned into a building of the 'dead'. "What?! What do you expect me to do!" Hyayoon shouted back, watching the approaching hoards of zombies whom used to be the manager, workers and Officers. "Smash their heads in!" Taegeng yelled.  
Hyayoon, stood there, frozen in shock at what his friend just told him to do. He's a civilised boy, more-over, he's an kind guy! He also wasn't about to tell Taegeng and give away the fact that for the whole time, he hasn't fought. Not once! He watched as the zombies eventually trudged closer to him, so close that he could feel their cold, lifeless breath on his skin. "HYA. MOVE!" Shouted Taegeng. Hearing his's voice, Hyayoon snapped out of his delusion. That's right... He no longer needed an image. The world was ending as he and the rest of the fighting members see it anyways, so what's there to lose? He wasn't afraid of the zombies, nor was he too timid to strike. Without holding back, he swung a broom stick in his hands and began 'killing' the zombies. With each one he hit, the more blood spluttered on his shirt, which annoyed him to no end. His shirt was clean, and to him, his clothes were almost his life! Other than dancing and his friends, of course.

=MeanWhile=

Gohan shot at the zombies as ron, Denrean and Rodrick ran towards the door and Gohan went SSJ and started firing at the 50 zombies coming at him. Killing them all fast 50 no more than 50 came at him. Ron started shoting and Rodrick backed Ron up. Denrean turned to see more coming. "you guys." He yelled and They looked back to see at least 100 coming from the outside. Shinnkey ran up to them and piccolo slowly close behind and started attacking the zombies. "The walkers are every where!" Gohan screamed.

=MeanWhile=

"Watch out!" max screamed and Shinnkey turned around and punched the zombie getting blood all over him. "Ah.. ew" Shinnkey mummbled. Kyla ran in with a limping Ed behind her. Ed was shooting. "We gotta get out of here" Ed screamed. "Lets go find Kassy and Gotenks!" Ed thought about them. They made there way to stairs to get to the second floor, to were the 4 friends should be. Kassy bumped into Kim, Aly, Yuri, Annie and Bulma. "HEY!" They all yelled at the same time! "We are going to find Gotenks, Trunks, minzy, and Kassy come on!" Max screamed and they all headed down the stairs to the second floor. but was stopped by 30 Zombies, they started there attack on them.

=MeanWhile=

"Gotenks, behind you!" Trunks shouted out to Gotenks, who was literally right next to him. Gotenks spun around, almost immediately and shot the zombie behind him. Kassy spent the time just staring at Gotenks, who was in SSJ form and fighting off the zombies as they come with Trunks help. Without noticing it, by the time Trunks and Gotenks cleared the room, neither girls hadn't even touched a single one. Minzy could not beilive she didnt fight the Zombies, Sammie would have. 'Sammie should be here, with us.' Minzy kept thinking over again. "Ah! Sorry !" Minzy and Kassy put their head down, ashamed of what they did, or in this case, didn't do. "It's okay." Trunks pat Minzy on the back and flashed her a warm smile then kissed her cheek lightly making her blush. "Yeah!" Gotenks came over to Kassy Trunks who was still in Super sayin form smiled, his teeth looked Extra white. "Really?" Kassy beamed, watching Gotenks hair turn back to Black with his eyes also.  
"YAHHHHHHHH. DIEE!" Screamed a voice from afar, interrupting the momments the two pairs were in. "ZOMBIES!" the same voice screamed and soon enough, a young girl who seems to be 8 came charging at Trunks and Minzy with a chair. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Trunks shouted as he jumped infront of Minzy who was in the hitting range, ready to take the hit in her place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

THANKS FOR READING! Lets all take a momment for are fallen fighters.

ZOMBIES! IS BRA OKAY! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! CHI CHI IS ALIVE! :D :D


	6. BRA IS HERE!

Here is the next update for this story! Thank you for Reading.

The young girl paused after hearing Trunks shout. "WAIT!" She was literally only one more movement before bashing a chair on Trunks head. "Zombies don't talk!" She dropped the chair and smirked. "SORRY! I thought you were a zombie." The young girl with Bule hair looked closer pass the super sayian form. Then at the two girls and then to Gotenks. "It's okay..." Minzy opened her eyes after realising that she didn't get hit by a chair. "OMG! Trunks & Gotenks" The girl opened her mouth. "You didn't die? Where is my daddy and mommy." "Trunks knew that voice and moved the hair from the young girls face to view her big blue eyes. BRA! Is that you?" Trunks asked. "Yes yes! Where is Daddy Trunks." Bra trailed off and pointed her eyes to the girls now standing beside her big brother and his friend Gotenks.. "Aww, your so cute. How do you know her?." Kassy asked. "This is my baby sister Bra." Trunks yelled and picked up the now happy little girl. "Is this room clear?" Gotenks looked around, making sure that there weren't any more of the walkers before they leave the room to look for more survivors. "I think so." Bra stated confidently. "Let's go then! To find our dad." Trunks pointed towards their door and Minzy smiled. Matthew ran up to the girl in Trunks arms and smiled at her. "Im Matthew but u can call me Matt" He said and Bra greeted him. With that they head towards the door to the stairs.

=MEANWHILE=

Chi Chi, fell to the floor. "I can't run like this..." She kicked off her heels and her body refused to get up. "Woman, we have to keep going before the zombies find us. I have to find my bart" Vegeta extended his neck to look farther down the hall, ready for some more running. "They're not here yet.." Chi Chi shook her head and insisted on staying down to keep resting. Vegeta reluctantly compromised to her wanting to rest, but he knew something was off. He wanted to keep going... Keep looking for any more label mates or just people in general who were still alive, but he knew that he couldn't just abandon her, so he deicded to rest as well. However, Vegeta did not sit down like Chi chi did. He felt some ones Ki, it felt like Bras. "Woman, I'll go check something. Scream if something happens, okay? But you should be find, your face will scare the Zombies away." He smirked getting a death glare from Chi Chi, he ran across the nearest corner and inspected his surroundings to see if Bra was there or any Zombies. Luckily for him, he found no Zombies around but saddly no bra. Vegeta walked back to Chi chi excitedly and carrying a baseball bat for Chi cHi . He was just crossing the corner until he heard her scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran back, hoping that he wasn't too late. Thankfully, he wasn't too late. Chichi was holding both her arms out, not allowing the zombie to get any closer to her. "WOMAN! I'm coming!" Vegeta shouted as he charged towards the zombie. Without hesitation, he smashed it on the head, killing it as the head flew off and blood started going every were on his jean pants. He looked down at it, with eyes of loathing and kicked it once sending it flying to the other side of the room.

Before he became too lost in his own rage, he turned to look at Chichi, who was silently crying behind the two hands that covered her face. "woman, are you okay?" Vegeta glared at her. She wiped her tears away and shook her head. Without saying a word, she pointed to the wound on her leg, where the zombie bit her. Vegeta took a look at it and flinched then quickly remember what the Ghost Ghoan told him and Goku. He took off his over shirt which was a long sleeved white shirt with blood on it from the Zombies, reviling a Blue tank top and a White on under that and wrapped it around Chichi's injury. "It's okay... Chi." Vegeta smiled at her with a small sad smile, even though he knew that he was lying to her. "It only tore off a piece of flesh. Come on, let's keep moving. We will find... Bra."

=MeanWhile=

"Wow..." Taegeng said silently as he watched Hyayoon maul the huge waves of zombies. The others that was looking for Trunks and them found these guys and now was watching Hyayoon and didn't even realise one was coming towards them. Before Shinnkey could react, he heard a 'BANG' sound and saw the ugly zombie infront of him fall to the ground. "Saved you this time. Shinn" Hyayoon smirked as he saw the stunned expression on there faces. "I wasn't ready!" Shinnkey tried covering up the truth. "Sure, sure." Grinned Piccolo. The other smiled."So what do you plan on doing now? We haven't found anyone." Rodrick slightly frowned at the thought. "We find everyone but Gotenks, Minzy, trunks, Kassy, Matthew, and Vegeta." Ed said nodded seriously. "Lets find every one. With that they headed up stairs.

=Back to Vegeta and chi=

"Hey, are you tired yet?" Vegeta asked, worriedly as he could see Chi cHi's face starting to turn pale from all the running. "No, no. I'm fine." she smiled and continued running.  
"Vegeta!" shouted a familiar voice across the corner.  
"Woman?" vegeta stopped and turned his head. "And the Aly, others!" Aly added, not wanting to be forgotten that she's there. They soon ran around the corner to quickly greet eachother. "Guess who I found!" Vegeta smiled. He looked at Chi Chi and looked back at the group. And looked threw them not seeing Bra, nor his son, Gotenks, Minzy, or the two siblings. "Hello!" they all greeted her. "Chi Chi" Piccolo greeted her. "She's been bitten.." he said, his voice full of uncertainty. "Don't worry about it." Chi Chi smiled weakly and tried to keep her pain to herself. "Are you going to be okay?" Bulma frowned and Kyle pulled his gun up. Chi cHi nodded "It's fi-" She started before being cut off by a coughing fit. She coughed hard, each time coughing up pools of blood. "CHI CHI!" Bulma took a step closer to her, but was pulled back by Vegeta who only shook his head.

All the fighter's could now do, was watch Chi cHi cough up more and more blood. When she had stopped coughing, she was silent, her body not moving at all.  
"Is she dead?!" Hyayoon gasped. No way…" Annie mumbled under her breath."I knew it…" Piccolo mumbled in the same fashion as Annie. As for Vegeta, he stayed silent, believing what was happening. The rest of the gasped loudly.A few moments after Chi Chi had died, her body began twitching.  
They all steped back but Vegeta who was still standing in the same spot watching Gokus wife slowly stand up. All colour gone from her skin and her flesh had already began rotting.  
"don't joke like this, it's not funny!" Bulma took another step back and stared in horror.  
"Ya, Woman. She's not going to listen to you!" Vegeta tried to knock reality back in to Bulmas head. "She's already dead…" Piccolo told Bulma before she could even ask why.  
Moaning, Chi Chi's corpse, responding to the sound she'd heard coming from the group."When you get bitten…" Max started, "That would be the end of you." Denrean finished for him.  
Vegeta took a deep breath "Good-bye.. Chi" He muttered as he smashed TaeYeon's head with his fist. He the took the shirt from her leg and checked it. No blood form Chi Chi on it. He then whiped his hand on the sleeve and shoved the shirt in his back pocket, worker style.

After that, the place was just silent. The boys stared at Chichi's dead body, hoping that they wouldn't have to do anything like that ever again. And as for the girls, they cryed at the sight. Bulma was in Vegetas arms. But little did they know, that was just the beginning for them. Vegeta only looked down to the floor, thinking about what would've happened if he didn't go check their surroundings."DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Bra's voice echoed throughout the empty parking lot. Before Vegeta knew it, he was hugged, or squeezed, in this case, by a pair of skinny arms. "Bra, my adorable daughter!" Vegeta hugged Bra back and brushed her hair aside. "Mother and daughter reunion time now." Bulma laughed and Bra let go of Vegeta nad Ran to Bulma. "MOMMY!" said Bra, in joy. "Everyone, this is Bra! Me and Vegetas daughter, Trunks sister." Bulma introduced her. "Hello everyone." Bra said with a smile.  
Everybody greeted Bra. TRunks, Minzy came runnign at this point. "hey" Minzy greet them they all smiled back. Gotenks, Matthew and Kassy came in. Ed sent the two a death glare seeing Gotenks holding Kassy hand.

"Probably nobody in this building is still human… Just look at them." Said Taegeng, pointing to the zombies outside through a glass window."Then let's kill!" shouted Bra as she got into a fighting post looking just like Vegeta, she then charged at the window.  
"Wait!" trunks grabbed a hold of his sister before she could go any further."We can't possibly beat them all. And not lose more of us. Besides, You and Matthew are kids." he continued. "I AM NOT!" Bra yelled stomping to Gohans side."Then what do we do?!" asked Kim and Aly in unsion. "We drive." Piccolo sighed reluctantly. Vegeta also sighed and crossed his arms."How did everything end up like this?" He frowned in annoyance. "Just an hour ago I came back with chicken from KFC and had no problem with the Zombies and I was munching chicken. This Zombies has been going on for 2 weeks now." Max grumbled. "It's already happened now, and all we can do is try to stay alive!" Ron put a hand on Max's shoulder.  
"But you guys, what do we do about that?" Matthew pointed to a lone zombie who was coming towards them."We do this!" VEgeta grinned and picked up a bat with a killer intent.

Without hesitation, he smashed the zombie's head. The other members were no longer fazed by now, as they've seen him do it many times. In fact, they themselves have done it countless times as well. They've smashed so many heads and killed so many of the walkers. In just an hour. They seem to be sane on the outside, but in actual fact, none of them were sane. Everyone had either lost their mind, or lost their life in this twisted, monster-filled world. Vegeta stood there smirking at the pleasure he got from killing the Zombie who was going to kill them. He felt like a hero. "Vegeta has been through so much... Freizza, Magi Buu, Being turned into a Zombie, coming back to this." Gohan said out loud and they all stared at him. "He is so brave, so Prideful... when we are scared. Vegeta he has my respect." Denrean said as they sliently watched Vegeta stare at the Zombies outside, the bat laying on the floor next to him.

Finally Vegeta spun around and flashed a smirk, topped off with a flex of muscles making them all laugh at his Ego Pride. "Show-off" Trunks coughed up that joke while laughing himself. Kassy laughed "to bad Gotenk is not that strong." Kassy teased. "What was that, Kassy?" Gotenks sped towards her, stretching his face so close to kassy's that their noses were touching."HEY! D-d-don't kiss now!" Ed stuttered, worried that Gotenks would kiss his best friend Kassy. "Why not?" Gotenks smirked as he moved his lips forward, ready to kiss Kassy."Hey! If they can kiss then I want a kiss too" Minzy grabbed Trunks by the arm and pulled him closer. Piccolo and Bulma frowned. The rest of them laughed."You-" He sighed and wasn't bothered to finish what he was going to say. "uhh.." Matthew mumbled awkwardly in the background, only to be ignored by the 'sexually frustrated' Trunks and gotenks. Bra said "Ew" and walked over to Matthew and they made faces. "Shall we?" said Kassy in a seductive voice. "Nah." Gotenks pulled away with a grin, which only caused Ed to sigh in relief."We'll get out of this place first…" Kyle and Kyla began walking awkwardly, which naturally caused the others to follow them. The group of 24 headed on their to the other Parking lot outside knowing there were no cars big engough for them all, not fighting the zombies unless it was necessary and trying their best to keep out of sight. All of them were aware that one bite would be fatal. Before they knew it, they were already outside.

They were hiding and trying to get out of the town area and into a house across the street and down 2 roads, For supplies. "The only way we could get across is if we ran them over with a road-roller or something!" Vegeta clenched his fists in frustration."Road-roller!" Shinnkey shouted, implying that he has an idea."I was being sarcastic, baka…" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the other boy. "I doubt we'll be able to get a road roller around here." Shinnkey smirked. "But we CAN get a bus." He pointed to a bus parked conveniently in the middle of the road. "We don't have the key for that." Said Ron, shaking his head."Wait…" Bulma held out a hand, signalling for them to stay where they were as she moved behind a turned over car in front of them to get a better look, Vegeta ventured to the bus himself.

The members watched, as they saw him climb on to the bus and toss the corpse of the driver out. Before they knew it, Vegeta drove the bus back and parked right next to them."Get in!" He waved his arm, smiling at his accomplishment. Bulma frowned in disbelief."How did you-" Gohan started. "This is what Prince Vegeta can do!" Vegeta smirked darkly. "Come on, get in!" Bulma waved her hand inwards to the bus as she got in herself. The Z fighters made their way into the bus, and took their seats. "There's blood everywhere…" Bra stared at the pools of blood on the floor. And Aly and Yuri gagged. "Don't touch it!" Hyayoon stopped Bra's curious hand which was about to poke it. "It's dirty.", Minzy and Trunks set to gether and Gotenks, Kassy, Ed, Matthew, and Max sat also together in the long seat rows. The rest set where every the could. "So what do you intend on doing now?" Piccolo asked Vegeta, seeing as the bus was idle. "RUN THEM OVER!" Bra grinned evilly. "You are to much like your father." Gohan stated bluntly. "This…" Rodrick mumbled, "This… Isn't Right… is it…" He looked at the Zombies then to the blood on the seats.

"No. Don't do that. Dont run them over!" Bulma stopped Vegeta right before he was about to push down on the pedal like his Daughter wanted. "If we even 'try' to run them over, our bus would roll over." Vegeta sighed at her words. "How troublesome…" vegeta said coldly.  
Taegeng climbed on top of the back seat, and stuck his gun out the open window. He pointed it at an open patch of grass, and shot it there with a loud 'BANG'."What was that for?! Why'd you waste a bullet?" Turi, Ron shouted at him. "You know you only have four left!" Shinnkey yelled."Shh." Taegeng pointed at where he shot his bullet. "Look there." They stayed quiet and observed. All of the zombies were taking their time, trudging to that tiny patch of grass. Even zombies with the Z fighters in their clear sight didn't care at all about devouring their human flesh. "They only react to sound…" said Gohan, amazed. "Yes, they're dead, so their eyes would be dead." Taegeng subtly grinned triumphantly at his discovery. "No." THey all looked at Vegeta. "I was one of them before remember, not full but close. There eyes change to heat vision and there eye sight gets better in view. The reason they only react to sound is because they cant tell if you are a electronic that is turned on or a living thing." Vegeta explained to them. "Lets stay quiet then and head in." kyle said Grabbing the bags. The rest did the same. "So now that the way's clear… LET'S GO!" Denrean announced excitedly. 'WAIT! sometihng is not right.' Vegeta stopped them. "What now Vegeta?" Ed asked Vegeta. "Kakarot was all he said before hitting the petal and they sped away from the sight. "Vegeta!" Taegeng, Ron, Rodrick, Yuri screamed at the same time. "Trust me on this, we would die if we went in there." No one questioned Vegeta further more.

*******

Kyle rolled over, sleeping. Denrean patted his back. Kyle hated to but He started to remember. When it had all started for him.

(Kyles's POV Flashback)

I was over at my friends house when it was attacked by Zombies. Coming from every where, I stared in horror watcihn him die and his family. i had to get out of here. I ran out into the living room at to the front door. I started to run home as fast as i could. I had just turned 18 and went over to my friends house for a party. And this happened. I saw my older brother standing there with a baseball bat in his hand. He looked down at me and I felt the tears run down my face as his 3 friends that were over at our home were there with Knives and sticks. I turned to see Yuri run up to me with a knive in hand.I followed my older brother Edward out into the crowd of zombies. I was surrounded by my friends, I knew I had to fight. With each death of a zombie, another would appear. It seemed never ending.  
I quickly retrieved knives, little weapons from the bodies. "Don't touch them remember?" Edward yelled to me.I gave him a nod.I began to use everything I had.

"There's too many!" I said loudly for everyone to hear."Just, keep fighting!" I heard one of his friends say back. "C'mon, keep it together." Yuri added. As we were making our way through the infestation, I became I realized I was surrounded.I closed my eyes, "This is it…"Then a loud bang. As I opened my lids, I noticed they were all dead on the pavement. I curiously looked around to find the cause of it. Edward. I gave him a smile and the thumbs up. He saved my life! I began following the rest of suddenly a mob of zombies hit. Edward started fight then turned back and yelled "RUN!" Yuri started to but the came back and grabbed my arm "Come on." She started again and I watch my brother get bit and fell down on the floor in pain. I started to run, not seeing Yuri anywhere i jsut kept running. As fast as my feet could take me until I...

(End of flash back and POV)

Kyle sat up and looked around. Everyone was watching him. "You okay?" Asked Yuri taking Kyles neck under her arm. He relaxed "Just a bad dream" he said. Every nodded and started to sleep themselfs. Rodrick then started to remember, think back to the beginign. How could it happen so fast.

(Rodrick's POV & Flashback)

"WATCH IT!" I took cover while grabbing my friend under my arm. "THEY'RE COMING!"It was a scary thought, my friends dying in front of my eyes. Everywhere I looked another body was lying down in the street, surrounded by a pool of blood. There was no safe place in the world, they were everywhere. Only secounds ago I was in school with my friends, just turned 18. Made my scond CD. The Zombies hit the school at full force and now we were fighting for our lifes. My friends and I took ourselves onto the battlefield. Someone needs to stop this, and we have to try our hardest. When I didnt run like most did, I stayed to fight I knew what I was in for. I knew I would see death, I knew I would have to make crucial decisions, and I knew I couldn't save everybody. But the pros outweighed the cons, and I took to it. I had my best friend at my waist, following my every move to stay alive.  
"Han, please go!" I asked."I'm not leaving you, NEVER!" We ran out side of the school to were there were Tachers now undead, and Zombies fighting Kids and Police, Firefighters, medics fight agaist the undead. The rain was piercing my wounded skin, like I was being attacked by needles falling from above me. My blood trickling down my face, landing in a puddle beside my feet. "Rodrick don't leave me, PLEASE!" I was surrounded. "Rod…" Han buried his head into my chest."Now isn't the time. We must go, we must survive!"I took my cell and clicked the button, no sinal. "Take these and go. I cannot watch you any longer." I told him. I handed him a my 2 pocket knvies that were very large. He nodded in understanding, quickly shuffling away on the rooftops. "Be safe, Han." At that moment a crowd of the zombies came to me and attacked. I quickly punched at then and moved towards the school entrence. Not having any time to think. I took this chance and climbed to the roofs of the building. I sprinted from rooftop to rooftop, jumping far distances to escape. I saw a smoke in the distance. "Denrean, you clueless idiot." I used the energy I had left to get me to that spot, but as quick as I saw it, it disappeared.  
"Shit, Denrean why are you the leader again?…" The undead took this as another chance to attack, climbing from each side of the building I was perched on."Fools…"I reached out and stabbed on in the head with a piece of glass. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cant stick around for the show." I leaped into the air and off the edge of the building. I ran in victory, for I knew I had completed surviving for this time. But what about Next time I saw Denrean running to me and we headed to the Cars.

(END OF FLASHBACK AND POV)

Rodrick opened his eyes and looked over at the others. Vegeta was now sleepin with Bulmas head on his shoulder Bra laying in his lap. He smiled and then set up all the way and walked up to the epty passger seat. "Hey Annie." Rodrick greeted and Annie smiled while driving.

No one saw Goku sitting sliently in the back of the bus. Smiling at Vegeta with hungry eyes. 'soon Vegeta... we will see how strong you really are.' Goku thought as he stare moved from Vegeta to Bulma, Bra, Trunks, then back to Vegeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************************************************************************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well thats another chapter!


	7. Spilting up

Sorry for the slow update! i was working on some other fics! i hope you joy this!

Vegeta could feel his poor tummy screamed out loud; louder than the zombies' cries. Oh, he's so starving and he wanted to eat so badly. He knew he couldn't get out from the room or the zombie would 'eat' them for sure but! He wanted to eat, damn it! "My bag," Gohan suddenly spoke and pointed to his bag Vegeta took the bag and the oncologist took out a box of meal. Vegeta's eyes almost popped out from their sockets. "We need to eat and since this is the only food we have, we should share," Bulma warned the starving Prince in front of them as Gotenks woke everyone else in the Bus. "Okay," Vegeta finally spoke as he ate up his share. It was so delicious till his tears almost flew out; how he wished he could eat the box by himself. "Thank you, Vegeta," Rodrick said sleepily as he ate. "Thanks," The others spoke. "If anyone doesn't want to eat, feel free to give it to me," Vegeta declared as the rest laughed softly. Vegeta pouted as he swallowed his food glaring at the group.

"Help them daddy!" Bra screamed, suddenly scared of the shrieks coming from the town. Looking back for a second, the father took a breath. They drove mast towns, because that was all they could do. Was run. "I will be okay." trunks hugged his baby sister and Vegeta moved up to the front wher Bulma was. "Hey." Bulma was sitting in the passager seat. "Hello." Vegeta pulled her up then sat down with her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Bulma not wanting to ever let go. "Vegeta? Whats wrong" He did answer only huged her then he moved her so she was sitting in his lap. Glazing over her then to Minzy who was driving. She understood and pulled over in the middle of no where. "What is going on they asked her as she moved to the back, bringing them far away from the two in the front so no one could hear or see.

Vegeta kissed Bulmas lips and felt the tears come to his eyes. Bulma could see this and felt worried for her Prince. "Vegeta what is wrong" She asked once again. "I want you to protect Bra. I.. must go." Vegetas words sunk into Bulmas head and she cryed. Vegeta felt her tears hit his neck. "Woman dont cry alright! Damn it, listen to me! Kakarot is trying to kill us, I can stop him. Now i WILL be back. Safe, trust me on this." Vegeta felt his lips beings kissed once again before he took her to the rest of them. "What is going on?" Annie asked very angry. "I need team, dont ask Questions. Piccolo, Gohan, Taegeng, Hyahyun, Shinnkey, and Ed. Come with me. i need ya'll help. We are going to clear the way so that you guys can get to the Amry base." vegeta finshed and They were shocked. "What about you guys?" Aly asked and then Vegeta smirked. "We will meet you there.

After getting ready, saying there goodbyes, the group left. Making there wy to ONE more step closer to the END!

Sorry for it being so Short!


End file.
